Going for the Gold
by Torra-chan
Summary: The winter Olympics have begun & all eyes are on the snowboarding competition, as the previous gold medalist, Kanda Yuu, faces a new rival, Allen Walker, who is a famous snowboarder from Britain. AreKan mainly, possible Alma/Kanda and Yullen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok well this is my first attempt at something like this, go easy on me. I'm really not sure how far I'm going to take this at all, or how long it's going to be. I've never attempted to write anything yaoi related before besides Roleplay stuff, and I've never written a DGM fanfic before. On that note, I really doubt I'll be able to write hard yaoi for this, but if I do I'll give a warning before hand, because right now I think this may be more of a 'lime' than a 'lemon' fiction.

So yes, this is going to be an attempt at a more AreKan fiction, but I'm fearing already that it might turn out more Yullen than I had intended, we'll see. I got this idea while the Olympics were on in February and I've been trying to come up with some more ideas since. Some quick notes: Ignore ages. I really don't know how old you have to be to compete in the Olympics and I also doubt Tiedoll would have anything to do with snowboarding, but it just works better for my plot this way.

I do not claim to own D. Gray-Man at all, it's Hoshino-sensei's creation not mine. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Carrying the Torch

Cold air greeted him as he left the airport. A gust of it blew the hood of his coat right off his head.

He could hear the shouts of the news reporters as they caught sight of him.

"Kanda, what do you think of the competition this year?"

"Kanda, do you have any strategy on how to take the gold medal this year?"

Question after question. He ignored it all. Most of the reporters spoke in English, which he could understand fine, but others spoke in languages that he'd never heard before. He had become used to this, however. Especially after all the world competitions he had won.

He glanced at his coach, an old man with thick glasses, Tiedoll, "Oi, are we heading to the village first?"

Tiedoll managed to find one of the Japanese team's buses and walked towards it, "No. We have to check in first, and besides, don't you want to get a look at the competition?"

Kanda threw his bags in the compartment under the bus, "Che, what's the big deal with that this year? Everyone makes it sound like some messiah has come!"

Tiedoll laughed as they climbed onto the bus and took their seats, "Not a messiah, but some new and fresh faces have appeared this year," He rummaged around in his pockets and withdrew a long list of names and statistics.

Kanda had seen this list many times before, and just cocked an eyebrow up slightly at his coach.

"There's a new British boy, that supposedly was found by a famous coach one day. The kid was trained privately and then competed for a place in the Olympic team and blew away the competition."

Kanda took the list from Tiedoll and glanced it over. He recognized several of the names, but when he looked at the British team's top ranking member, sure enough it was a name he'd never seen before. "Who was his coach?"

"Cross Marian." Tiedoll watched Kanda's expression as the name sunk into his mind.

Kanda's eyes widened a little bit, "The Cross Marian!"

After his coach nodded slowly Kanda relaxed back into his seat, "Well that makes things more interesting, then."

* * *

"Keep up, Stupid Apprentice!" His coach barked at him from over his shoulder.

Allen sped up, carrying his coach's bags along with his own.

Many people were staring at him. He could only assume it was because of multiple reasons.

First, his physical appearance. Allen was practically an albino, with a nasty scar over his left eye.

Second, the rumors the media had spread about him. That he was some great snowboarder who came out of no where, and third, that he was obviously the famous Marian Cross' pupil.

Cross was hard to miss and he was very well known around these people. He'd won more medals than any boarder before him, and according to all women, he was extremely handsome.

Now as Allen was trudging along he was shocked when a hand grabbed one of the bags from him.

Allen looked up to see a red haired boy, not much older than himself, with an eye patch over his right eye.

"Hey there!" The red head smiled brightly, "Thought you might need a hand." He talked as if he and Allen were old friends.

"Thanks," Allen said shyly, "S-sorry, but who are you?"

"Me? My name's Lavi," He smiled brightly again, "And you're Allen Walker, correct?"

"Um, yeah... how do you know my name?"

Lavi chuckled, "Who doesn't know your name around here? You're practically the 'Harry Potter' of the Olympics!"

"Oh, I see. I didn't think that I was that well known," Allen said quietly.

"With a coach like Cross? Believe me, you're very well known. That guy's a legend."

A crowd had formed near one of the entrances. Many of those in the crowd were reporters, all talking quickly about the athletes that were entering the building.

"Speaking of legends," Lavi said as a girl with long green pigtails walked into the building, followed closely by a man wearing a white cap and glasses.

"Who are they?" Allen watched how gracefully the girl moved her feet, and quickly assumed she was an ice skater.

"She's Lenalee Lee, the top figure skater from China. That man with her is her older brother, Komui Lee, he's not an athlete or anything, he just acts like Lenalee's body guard." Lavi said as he watched the Chinese figure skater.

Lenalee spotted Lavi in the crowd and smiled. She and her brother made their way over to Lavi and Allen through the crowd.

"Yo Lenalee!" Lavi waved.

"Hello Lavi," Lenalee smiled gently, "It's good to see you again," Allen was shocked at how flawless her English was, and beautiful her voice sounded.

Komui was looking at Allen and Lavi suspiciously, which made Allen very self conscious.

"Oh Lenalee, this is Allen Walker, the new Brit in the snowboarding competition," Lavi placed a hand on Allen's shoulder.

Lenalee looked at Allen and smiled, then bowed slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Allen,"

Allen bowed slightly and smiled back, "It's a pleasure to met you as well."

"You're Cross' pupil, correct?" Komui spoke up.

"Yes I am. He... a... he..." Allen glanced around, searching the crowd for his coach, realizing he had lost him.

The reporters at the door grew louder, their cameras flashing in a crazy frenzy.

"What is this all about?" Allen stood up on his toes to try to get a better view.

Lavi looked at Allen, "The Japanese bus just pulled in,"

"So?"

"So? Didn't Cross have you learn about those you'd be up against?" Lenalee looked shocked.

"N-no..."

Lavi sighed, "It can't be helped," He pointed towards a slim figure who was standing next to an older man, "That there is Yuu Kanda, he's your biggest competition."

"He?" Allen stood on his toes again, now able to see that the figure was in fact a male. At quick glance Allen had mistaken him for a girl. The boy, Kanda, was tall and very slim, he had long black hair, that was tied up into a high ponytail, and dark blue, almost black, eyes.

Lavi chuckled and waved at Kanda, "Hey Yuu! Yuu, over here!" He glanced at Allen, "He gets that all the time, but just don't let him know you think his looks are girly."

The older man looked at Lavi and waved, he then whispered something to Kanda.

Kanda looked annoyed, and reluctantly walked over to Lavi and the others. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!"

Lavi chuckled again, "Good to see ya too,"

Kanda nodded in greeting to Lenalee and Komui, then his eyes fell on Allen, a frown covered his face, "Who's the moyashi?"

Allen looked up at the Japanese man with a confused expression, he had never heard such a word before.

"This is Allen Walker, the British snowboarder," Lavi said excitedly.

Allen held out his hand to Kanda, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Kanda glanced at Allen's hand then at Allen's face. "So you're the newbie that everyone is blabbering about."

Allen slowly lowered his hand, "Uh, yes, I am."

"Che, well we'll have to see how good you are on the course." With that he turned and walked away.

"Did I say something?" Allen looked at Lavi, confused by the dark haired man's words.

"Nah, Yuu just is shy, he doesn't like to talk with others much, especially after... well... Hey, I see Cross over there, come on."

With that Allen and Lavi said goodbye to the Lees and then walked over to Allen's coach.

The whole while Allen was left wondering what Lavi had been about to say.

* * *

A/N: Done with chapter 1! Yeahs! I know this is kinda boring now, don't worry I'll try to make it better soon! I don't care for how FF formats the paragraphs and spacing... it looks kinda weird to me, but w/e.

I need your opinions on some thing: What kind of snowboarding should Allen and Kanda be doing? *Cross or half-pipe* I'm just curious because I can't decide yet. *Pretty much if you don't know snowboarding well, I'm asking if they should be racing or doing tricks separately*

Let me know ok? And please review with constructive criticism.

Thanks!

~Torra


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow this story was WAY more popular than I thought it would be! Thank you all for the reviews and faves! I hope I can write something that pleases you all...again though don't expect much, this is seriously my first time attempting something like this.

Um... warning wise, sorry but no love scenes yet, just Kanda using colorful language at one part.

I do not claim to own D. Gray-Man, it's Hoshino-sensei's creation not mine!

* * *

Chapter 2 Facing the Press

As the day progressed all Kanda heard about was the new British snowboarder. At first he had paid the comments no mind, after all he had seen the boy and he hardly seemed to pose a threat to Kanda. But after going out on the slopes for a little warm up, and hearing all the other top snowboarders talk about the moyashi, Kanda's nerves began to get the best of him.

Tiedoll was smart and kept his distance, but others didn't seem to get the vibes Kanda was giving off that clearly said 'Leave me the hell alone'. One reporter discovered these vibes the hard way.

Kanda had been walking towards the Olympic Village when a reporter pushed his way through the masses that had gathered nearby. The young reporter almost knocked Kanda over with his microphone as he shoved the stupid equipment in Kanda's face and quickly started trying to interview Kanda.

Kanda tried just shoving the mic away from his face and moving on, but the reporter wouldn't have it. The young man quickly shoved it right back in front of Kanda and started up again, "Yuu! Is it alright if I call you Yuu? What do you think of the new British snowboarder, Allen Walker, huh? Have you seen the footage of when he competed for a place in the Olympics? Do you think he's gonna be the one to pose a threat to you? What do you think of his suspicious back story, huh?"

Kanda had lost it at the first word the reporter had said and muttered under his breath, "Leave me alone." Again he attempted to keep walking, like he had so many other times with reporters.

"Oh and what about that accident a while back? Have you recovered emotionally from that yet? How about physically, do you think you'll be able to be as great as you were-" The reporter was interrupted by Kanda grabbing the microphone from him and smashing it on the ground.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kanda shouted, then stormed off, leaving the reporter speechless and with a now broken microphone.

It was getting dark now, and Kanda sighed, creating a puff of air in front of him as he walked. The accident. He had thought the media was over that. He had thought **he** was over that. He had certainly made his coach think that was the case, but now Kanda came to the realization that that wasn't the case. This kind of realization only made more rage fill Kanda's mind, directed mainly at himself.

Kanda locked himself in his room he sat in the center of his bed and took in several deep breaths, figuring meditation might help calm his mind. Glancing at the clock he realized that if he wanted to keep to Tiedoll's schedule of training he better get to sleep. But after laying in the darkness of his room for a long time, it was obvious sleep wasn't going to come to him.

He was in desperate need of some relaxation. Before competitions Kanda usually had no problems relaxing, but tonight he couldn't relax.

After thinking his options of how to relax over in his mind he stood up and pulled on his snow gear and grabbed his board.

He trekked up to the snowboarding course and put his feet into his board, then he jumped onto the course.

* * *

Allen, too, had had a rough day. Unlike Kanda though, Allen's coach was the main cause of all Allen's stress. Many didn't realize how hard Cross was on his pupil or that he'd usually make sure that Allen was constantly busy so that Cross could find some woman and take her back to their hotel room.

Allen had been excited to discover that he'd gotten a room to himself... but instantly that happiness was crushed when Cross sent the boy out to face the press.

After keeping Allen from the world for so long, Cross was certainly making sure Allen got his name out there now. Question after question, and almost all of them were the same: How was it that Cross had found him? Or something like 'What did he think of the competition?' For most Allen just gave a shy reply of 'Oh I don't know...' but after answering about fifty questions like this Cross had given the boy a dark look, and soon Allen was forced to start making up answers, since he honestly couldn't answer either questions.

Once Cross had let Allen leave the reporters, Allen's mind had been too distracted to sleep. He decided to check out the course he'd be competing on, to get an idea of what he was up against.

Allen had reached the course to discover a snowboarder already using it. At first Allen couldn't recognize the boarder with all his gear on, but after he got a look at the back of the athlete's jacket he realized it was Kanda, by reading the large letters of his last name.

So Allen just stood by the course watching Kanda. Lavi hadn't been lying, Kanda was amazing at snowboarding. Every turn he made was smooth and graceful, every jump was steady and even.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Allen came out of his daze and looked to see Lenalee standing next to him. "Huh? Oh yeah." Allen turned his attention back to the Japanese snowboarder, but then glanced around again, "Komui isn't with you?" Komui seemed like the type of brother who'd never leave his little sister's side, well to Allen at least.

"No, he's sleeping. I remembered that Kanda liked to practice at night, so I thought I'd come to watch," She looked at Allen, "Lavi and I caught Kanda doing this last time,"

Allen nodded then paused, "Hey Lenalee, what does Lavi do? I mean, you're a figure skater and, Kanda's a snowboarder, but what about Lavi?"

"Lavi? Oh, he's an alpine skier," She smiled, "He's been training for many years. His coach is his grandfather, and he's very strict."

Allen nodded as he listened to Lenalee.

"So tell me Allen, how is it Cross found you?" Lenalee had pulled her attention from Kanda, and was now looking at Allen with curiosity, "I mean if you don't mind me saying, it's quite obvious he didn't find you hanging around competitions."

"I look like that much of a noob around here, huh?"

She giggled, "Well you didn't know who Kanda was, so I figured you're not one to watch snowboarding competitions much."

"Well my coach, he kinda recruited me."

Curiosity covered Lenalee's face.

Allen sighed realizing she wanted him to explain in detail. "It's a long story, maybe we should go inside,"

After she agreed, the two of them left the snowboarding course and went into one of the lodges nearby, helping themselves to some hot chocolate and tea.

Once they had settled Lenalee looked at Allen expectantly.

* * *

A/N: ^^' Sorry for stopping the chapter so abruptly, but from what I've written it seemed like a good place to stop before launching into Allen's background for this story. Originally the chapter would have covered that but originally the chapter also would have only had one paragraph of Kanda in it too... so I edited it up quite a bit ^^'

I still need your opinions! What type of snowboarding should Allen and Kanda be doing? Someone suggested they do both, which isn't all that bad of an idea... what do you think?

Leave constructive criticism and reviews!

Thanks!

~Torra


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about a little delay on this chapter, I've been so stressed and busy with school and the such that I haven't really had time to sit down and write. So don't be surprised if the chapters take a while from now on. Hopefully by late April things will get a little less stressful.

Nothing to warn about in this chapter, I realize there's been no 'romance' or 'chemistry' between Allen and Kanda really yet, but there will be eventually! I'm just trying to set the scene, I guess you could say, right now. After we get past the Opening Ceremonies, and get more into the competition then things will pick up.

Oh at one point there might seem to be some Lavi/Kanda or Kanda/Lenalee, but don't worry I'm not taking that route at all! *I actually really hate Kanda/Lenalee! and I'm that major of a fan for Lavi and Kanda* It's mainly just to show that those three have known each other for a long time and so they worry for each other... well can't say Kanda worries for the other two that much but you get what I'm saying, yes? Ok I'll stop babbling now, enjoy!

D. Gray Man is not my creation at all it's Hoshino-sensei's creation!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Rising Star

"I think I should start at the beginning for you to understand this whole story."

Lenalee nodded.

"I had grown up with my father, Mana. He wasn't my real father, but he had adopted me when I was little, so he was like a father to me. We had always gone on holidays to the Alps, to just relax. On those trips he had taught me how to snowboard. We had a small cabin all to ourselves out there, but a few years ago... there was an avalanche. I remember that day all too well." Allen's face seemed to darken from recalling the event, "I had been sitting by the fire with Mana. He had been acting weird all day, and mentioned that we might be having company... but he never mentioned who, or when. I hadn't cared though. I remember hearing a rumble and the whole cabin shuddered, then I remember hearing the noise coming closer."

Allen paused and put his hand to his forehead, "After that everything seemed to happen so fast... I had run to the window to see what all the noise was, and then heard Mana shout... he grabbed me and threw me away from the window, but he hadn't been able to get out of the way in time." He stared down at his drink, "The whole cabin fell to ruins on us, with snow filling the entire place. I don't know how long I was under there, my arm was crushed under parts of the cabin, and my eye was bleeding from having cut it on a piece of wood. I must have passed out because when I woke up I was in a hospital.

"A nurse had explained to me what had happened... that Mana was dead, and that my arm had been severely broken and had gotten a pretty bad case of frost bite, to the point that she'd be amazed if it'd move again. She also said my eye was going to be okay, but I'd have a scar unless I got some major surgery done." Allen lifted his bangs to give Lenalee a better view of the Pentacle shaped scar over his left eye. He let them fall again and then continued.

"The hospital staff had been trying to figure out what to do with me, since I had no family now, and Mana appeared to have no relatives they could contact. While I was still in the hospital Cross came to me. He told me he was a good friend of Mana's, and that Mana had told him I was a good snowboarder. Cross said he'd pay for my recovery, surgery, and would let me live with him, if I became his apprentice." Allen sighed pausing for a moment.

"So you agreed?"

Allen jumped, having not realized Lavi had taken a seat beside him. Next to Lavi sat a short old man.

"When did you get here?" Allen noticed that Lenalee looked a little startled as well that the two had joined the table without making a sound.

"A little while ago, but please continue! This sounds interesting," Lavi urged Allen on with his story.

Allen glanced at the old man who merely sipped his tea and nodded. Allen couldn't help but notice the man's eyes resembled a panda's.

Lenalee took a sip of her drink and nodded in encouragement for Allen to continue.

After a moment Allen sighed and continued, "Well, yeah I agreed. Cross trained me like crazy in the middle of the Alps. He'd rarely bring me out to the town nearby, almost like I was some secret. When he did bring me with him it was mostly to have me play poker in various bars to help repay his debts," Allen shuddered at the memory. "Then a year, or so, ago he brought me back to Britain to compete for a place on the Olympic team. It was then that I found out who he was in the 'snowboarding world'."

Lavi chuckled, "Wow, he really left you in the dark about everything, huh?"

Allen nodded slowly, sipping he drink.

"It doesn't surprise me." The old man spoke up, and Allen turned towards him, "Marian always has been very secretive , it's just his way of doing things."

Lavi leaned back and nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I suppose you're right, Panda-jiji"

The old man slapped Lavi across the face with such force that Lavi was thrown from his seat, "I'm not a panda, you ungrateful boy!"

Allen starred in shock and made a mental note to never call the old man a panda.

Lenalee giggled, "Same as always, you two."

Lavi managed to pull himself back into his chair laughing, "Guess so."

Lavi's grandfather looked at Allen now with great interest, "I watched the competition on the news, it's impressive how well you snowboard at your age. Almost like Kanda when he first appeared in the spotlight."

Lavi nodded thoughtfully at this, "Yuu has always been impressive in snowboarding, even after that accident a year or so back. He really didn't let that get to him at all."

"Accident?" Allen cocked his head to the side ever so slightly in curiousity.

"I suppose you haven't heard about it, since Cross kept you in the dark, but Yuu-" Lavi was cut off by Lenalee clearing her throat and glaring at him.

She smiled politely at Allen, "It's not our story to share, right _Lavi_?" She shot the redhead another deadly look.

"A... erm, right, I suppose not..." Lavi looked sheepishly away from Lenalee's eyes.

Allen sat sipping his, now hardly warm, hot chocolate. Maybe this accident was something only Kanda could tell him about. Probably but from what Allen had gathered about Kanda, it didn't seem like Kanda would be willing to tell Allen.

As the young albino British boy thought this over his gaze fell on the clock hanging on the wall, it was well past one AM. Allen's eyes widened and he shot up from his seat, drawing the attention of the others at the table, "I didn't realize how late it was! Oh gosh, I better get to bed..." He hurriedly pulled on his coat, "Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight!"

With that Allen hurried out the door.

Lenalee giggled, "He's quite the boy, huh?"

Lavi looked at her, "Yeah, if you think about it... he's not too different from Yuu, casting personalities aside, of course."

"Of course." She set her cup down. "It certainly is late though. I better leave, before Komui finds I've been wandered off." She rose from her seat and wrapped her coat and scarf around herself.

"He's still protective then?" Lavi's grandfather looked up at Lenalee.

Lenalee paused, "Yes, but I honestly can't be mad at him for it. It's just who he is." With that she bid the two goodnight and left.

* * *

Allen was awoken by a loud banging at his door the next morning.

"Allen Walker? You there?"

Tiredly Allen stumbled to the door, he opened it a crack, "Yes?"

A man with a very stern expression, long blonde hair that was pulled back into a braid, and two moles on his forehead stood at the door, "Still sleeping at this hour? Honestly, you're going to need to get up faster in the future if you want to get to the events on time."

Allen just starred at him, still waiting for the man to explain why he had awoken Allen.

After an awkward pause the man spoke, "My name is Howard Link, I'm one of the British Olympic Team committee aids."

"Nice to meet you Link... now mind telling me why you woke me up?"

"Ah, well your coach, Marian Cross, he told me to fetch you and inform you to be at the course in a half hour, all set for practice."

Allen nodded, "Okay then, thanks Link," He began to close the door.

"Also Cross said that you should eat, because you're going to be practicing until the opening ceremony tonight."

Allen groaned and shut the door to get ready.

* * *

"Good morning Yuu~!"

Kanda immediately slammed his door in the redhead's face, hearing a satisfying 'ow!' from the other side of the door.

"Aw come on Yuu!" Lavi's voice sounded a little nasally, obviously the door had hit his nose.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me by my first name!" Kanda leaned against the door, hoping the idiot would just leave him alone already.

"I brought tea, no sugar added!"

_So much for that thought._ Kanda had to admit tea did sound really good right now. Reluctantly he let the red haired boy into his room.

Lavi handed Kanda a hot cup of tea, which Kanda sipped at. "Wow, Yuu's room is so neat!" Lavi looked around with interest, "Oh hey! Is this your new snowboard?" He crouched in the corner of the room where a snowboard was propped up against the wall.

Kanda didn't respond, deciding he'd try his best to just ignore the other's presence in the room as he got ready for practice.

Lavi continued on, "It looks pretty awesome," He ran his fingers along the smooth underside of the board, which was decorated with Japanese characters which spelled out 'Mugen' and a blooming lotus flower with it's roots spreading over the surface of the board.

The dark haired boy pulled his coat on and grabbed his helmet, "Why are you even here, right now?"

Lavi looked up at Kanda, "I was just wondering how you're coping, now that... well-"

"I'm fine." Kanda snapped.

Lavi flinched a little and stood up, "I have trouble believing that."

"Well I am."

Lavi shook his head and moved out of Kanda's way as the Asian boy gathered the rest of his snowboarding equipment.

"Lenalee is worried about you too. Heck everyone is," Lavi looked at Kanda's back as he froze at the sound of Lenalee's name.

Kanda sighed, then repeated, "I'm fine," yet again.

Lavi followed Kanda out of the room and continued to follow him up to the course.

He watched the other's expressions carefully. Many thought that Lavi was just a silly alpine skier, but unbeknown to them he'd been trained well by his grandfather to simply observe everything around himself. It was almost like he'd record it in his mind. It was because of this he knew the cold hearted Asian athlete was not 'fine'.

"Shouldn't you be practicing skiing," The dark haired boy broke the silence.

"I will later, no worries," Lavi smiled.

"Tch. Honestly, you're not going to get anywhere by slacking off so much."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm not worried in the slightest about the competition this year. You on the other hand, you should watch out for Allen."

"That moyashi? I seriously doubt he'll be much of a problem."

They reached the course just as a loud voice shouted at the bottom of the track.

"Stupid Apprentice! Keep yourself more balanced!"

Kanda and Lavi turned to see the famous Marian Cross at the bottom of the track, and coming down the slope was a blur of white.

Kanda glanced at the snowboarder's time, and he felt a sickening feeling form in his gut.

The time was _very _fast and it was only getting faster.

"Still think he's not worth worrying about, Yuu?" Lavi's lips formed a cruel smile.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly tried to make it longer this time, like many people wanted. Oh and I have decided that Allen and Kanda WILL be competing in both snowboarding events.

Now for some other infos:

Why did I pick certain sports for each character?Well for Allen and Kanda it was the result of me watching the Olympics and going "Hm, I bet Kanda would be awesome at this sport... and if he's going to Allen would want to go up against him to prove he's better XD" Also I felt that Kanda has a kind of 'elegance' to him while he fights, so the tricks on a half-pipe just seemed to fit him.

Lenalee was easy to pick: Her Innocence involves grace and shoes, and she looks like a dancer... = Figure Skating! XD Lavi was much harder. I had been considering speed skating, just because I love to watch that sport, but then I remembered in the one filler episode in the anime (I think it was the 'Revival Leaf' arc or something like that) when Allen and Lavi go skiing. Allen failed miserably at skiing at first, but Lavi didn't seem to have any problems with going down the hill on skis, so I thought skiing appeared to be his thing XD

Well until next time! Please leave comments/ constructive criticisms!

~Torra


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for this taking so long! I've been so busy with getting ready for end of the school year, getting a job, and other stuffs, that I haven't even had time to really think about this! But I finally managed to sit down and write a bit ^^

Um... again I apologize but this really has nothing yaoi in it yet, again as I said before, once we get past the Opening Ceremony will we really see any of that.

I do not claim to own D. Gray-Man or the characters from it, those are all Hoshino-sensei's creations.

* * *

Chapter 4: Practice Makes Perfect

Allen held his arms out to the side, his knees were bent and his body moved carefully which his board as he slid down the course. Flecks of snow hit off his face and goggles making him more careful and focused as he sped along.

He could hear his coach's voice shouting in the wind, but the words were muffled, making them impossible to understand. Allen had learned over time to just stay focused on his movements and listen to Cross after he finished his run. When Allen had first started training with Cross, the man would constantly yell at him as Allen went down the slopes, making Allen lose focus and spin out.

Now Allen knew that at the speeds he was going at, he couldn't possibly lost a moment of focus. If he spun out now he would probably break his legs.

A sharp turn was coming up and Allen leaned carefully to the side, keeping himself perfectly balanced on his board still.

A jump came up after the turn, and Allen quickly bent his knees more, pushing off at the edge of the jump.

When he felt the back of his board hit the ground he bent his knees again to absorb the impact. Everything was timed, everything had to be done at an exact moment, or else he could fall or lose speed.

Up ahead he could see the blue painted finish line in the snow. Allen brought his body lower to the ground and shifted his weight forward ever so slightly, hoping to give himself a last burst of speed.

At an amazing speed Allen crossed the finish line. He stood up straight and swerved his board to the side to slow down. Snow kicked up around his board and formed a cloud of white around him. Once Allen came to a stop he took off his helmet and could hear the cheers of the people watching his practice.

Cross walked over to him, "Keep focused, Stupid Apprentice! And watch your balance, you're coming too close to the ground on some of those turns."

Allen nodded. For once Cross seemed to be trying to come up with something to critique Allen on. Allen took in a deep breath and scanned the crowd. He instantly caught sight of Lavi's bright red hair.

The skier was cheering loudly, but the figure beside him was not.

Allen froze at the sight of the glare he was receiving from Kanda. The Japanese boy's dark eyes were narrow and his mouth was set in a tight line. Allen could see the fury written over the other's face from where he was standing, yards away.

The dark haired boy turned quickly and started walking to the lift up the hill.

"Again." Cross said firmly, "You need to practice until the ceremonies tonight, so get your ass moving, idiot."

Allen nodded and hurried towards the lift.

Lavi ran towards him waving, "That was amazing Allen! I knew you were fast, but gosh I didn't know you were THAT fast!"

Allen smiled, "Thanks. What's wrong with Kanda? I saw him standing near you a moment ago."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Lavi chuckled, "Yuu just realized he's gonna actually have to _try _in order to beat you." The redhead smirked, "He was so sure a moyashi like you would pose as no thread to him, boy did he have a rude awakening just now!" He laughed.

"Moyashi? What does that even mean?" Allen was really curious what it was that Japanese snowboarder was calling him.

"Oh it's Japanese for 'bean sprout'," Lavi chuckled, "He's probably calling you that because you're short, and your hair resembles a bean sprout, kinda."

"Bean sprout?" Allen felt as if he'd been stabbed with a knife.

"Aw don't worry, he gives nicknames to everyone; probably because he can never remember real names."

They had reaches the lift by now and Lavi stopped, "Well I'm off to go train, good luck!" Lavi waved and walked away.

Sighing Allen got on the lift, his thoughts wandering off.

"Ah, hell no!"

Startled, Allen turned to see Yuu Kanda* sitting beside him on the lift. Instantly Allen wanted to get off and just take the next one, but the safety bar had come down by now and the lift headed up the long slope.

"S-sorry, I didn't see you there," Allen muttered, wishing the lift would gain rockets or something and move up the hill faster.

"Tch, no shit you didn't Moyashi!"

"My name is Allen."

"Whatever!" The Japanese boy turned away.

There was a moment of silence and Allen wished the other would say something to cure it. But when he didn't Allen decided to do so himself, "Why do you hate me?"

"Excuse me?  
"Why do you hate me? Allen repeated slower this time, thinking that maybe the other's English wasn't as good as he had though it was. "I mean I haven't done a thing to you and yet you act so rude towards me."

"You're my competition, and you're making others all annoy me with questions." Kanda said flatly, as if it was an obvious answer.

"Who? The Press? Aren't they just always annoying?" The English boy questioned.

"Well they're more so now."

Allen mumbled, "Sorry but I can't help that."

Kanda made an annoyed sound and turned away again. Mentally he too was cursing the lift for moving so slowly.

"I saw you snowboarding last night."

Kanda blinked; he hadn't realized he'd had an audience during his late night practice.

"You're really good," Allen said quietly.

"Tch."

"Do you do half-pipe boarding for fun?" Allen assumed that Kanda must compete in just the snowboarding cross, since he was practicing here today.

"No, I do both events."

Allen's eyes widened, "Both?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Kanda glared at the albino.

"I hadn't realized that you do that too."

"Too?"

Allen smiled nervously, "I compete in both events as well."

The sinking feeling in Kanda's gut deepened. He'd be against the moyashi for _both _competitions?

The rest of the lift ride was silent. Kanda sat brooding over what Allen had just told him. When the lift finally reached the top of the hill Kanda jumped off quickly. He was determined to beat that moyashi, even in just practice.

He put his helmet on and strapped his feet into his board. He then pushed out of the gate and was rushing down the hill in no time.

Balance was key, he knew this well. Focus was important too, he'd learned this the hard way. Falling down while going this fast could cause major injuries, and Kanda knew from experience that this was true.

He kept his stance steady, keeping his body at the center of his board. As a turn came up he shifted his weight in his legs to edge around the turn quickly without losing any speed.

Unlike Allen's run, which involved focus mainly on speed, Kanda made sure to move very fast, but keep himself moving smoothly. Kanda hardly had to really think about his movements, instead they came to him naturally.

_That moyashi may have speed, but I have years of experience on him, and know what to do in any situation. _Kanda smirked slightly at this.

_"What if I fall Yuu?" _

_ "You won't, baka! And even if you do, all you have to do is just get up again and keep going to the finish." _

_ "Will you teach me how to get back up?"_

_ "I suppose I have no choice, an idiot like you would just lay in the snow if you fell..." _

Kanda shook his head quickly, _No don't think about the past, just don't! _

The final jump came up and Kanda brought his knees up as he reached the edge of the jump. He landed smoothly and quickly crossed the finish line.

He slowly came to a stop at the bottom of the slope.

Memories. They haunted him, and whenever they did he wished them away. The flashes of the past had been getting worse lately. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't talked to anyone about them. Maybe it was the competition. Whatever it was though, it caused him to remember, and that was never a good thing.

After glancing at his time he shook his head. Slower than the moyashi. "Tch."

He headed back up the slope again, he wouldn't lose. He couldn't.

* * *

It was around six o'clock at night when Cross finally ordered Allen to get cleaned up and grab some food.

All day Allen had been practicing going down that hill. Now his legs shook with exhaustion and his stomach growled loudly for food. So after showering and getting changed he walked over to the small mess hall near his room.

The server looked at him expectantly as Allen approached the counter, "Hello, what would you like?"

Allen glanced up at the menu, there was so much to choose from! They had food from almost every country present at the Olympics it seemed.

He quickly rattled off a large list of food as the server wrote everything down quickly.

Once Allen's food was ready he say down at a table with his massive amount of food. He planned to try every food on that menu.

A soft giggled nearby alerted him that Lenalee was walking over to him, "My you have quite the appetite, Allen!" She sat down across from him with a bowl of soup and some herbal tea. Komui sat down beside her, watching Allen carefully.

Allen shrugged, "There was just so much to pick from and I was really hungry too." He took a bite out of some chicken.

"Are you ready from the Opening tonight?" Komui smiled.

"I guess..." Allen really didn't know what the Opening involved.

"You guess?" Lenalee sighed, "Cross really doesn't tell you anything, does he?"

Allen looked up at her frowning a bit, realizing he had missed something. "No, not really...why? What was he suppose to be telling me this time?"

"I had overhead that you are going to be the one carrying the British flag, since you are their star athlete this year. Cross didn't tell you?" She felt sorry for Allen, to have been thrown into all of this without knowing a thing.

"Star athlete? Cross didn't say a word to me about it!" Suddenly Allen felt a little ill. Whether it was from the food or this news he didn't know, but it was making him not want to eat.

"If you don't even know about that then I doubt you know about the other part of the Opening." Lavi appeared beside Allen at the table with a tray of food.

Allen jumped a little, but recovered quickly," Other part?"

"It's something only the athletes can go to." Lavi smirked a little.

"What is it?"

"It's-"

"It's a stupid party that they hold every year in the Village," Kanda interrupted from where he'd been sitting silently in the mess hall, not too far from them. "It makes a ton of noise and is just annoying for those of us who actually want to sleep." He stood up and Allen noted he didn't look the least bit exhausted from all his training he'd done that day.

Kanda stood over Allen and Lavi, with his usual scowl on his face, "Only idiots go to those things,"

"Aw lighten up Yuu! You used to like the party too! Back when Al-"

"I never did." Kanda snapped, "And stop calling me by my first name!"

Lenalee sighed, "Kanda, Lavi is right. You used to really like the party. Why don't you try going again this year?"

Kanda paused, unable to yell at Lenalee, especially with her brother sitting right beside her. "Tch, I don't wish to waste my energy on such a pointless thing," He turned to go and then paused and looked at Allen, who was doing his best to just ignore Kanda, "Oi, Moyashi!"

"It's Allen."

"Whatever, be carefully not to trip and drop your flag tonight. If you do your whole country will never forgive you." With that he walked away, leaving Allen more nervous than before about the Opening.

_Kanda may be an ass, but he is right... I can't mess up at all, not in front of so many people... _He gulped, feeling unable to even look at food now.

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked this chapter! The next one will get things moving! I promise ^^

Quick Notes:

* - I put Kanda's name in the order of 'Yuu Kanda' at this part because though you'd really say his name as 'Kanda Yuu' Allen is not Japanese, he's British and he's really not familiar with other countries' cultures, so because that part was kinda told from Allen's POV it'd be the other way around in his mind.

Lifts- Ok, I seriously doubt the Olympics has those slow moving lifts to bring their celebrity athletes up the hills. But this was a scene I had in my mind when I started writing this. I felt it was a good way to get Allen and Kanda talking a bit... by having them trapped on a slow moving ski lift... XD

Has anyone else seen the cover for DGM volume 20? OMG it's beautiful! XD Allen x Kanda forever! XD

Ok enough of my randomness ^^

Well until next time! Please leave comments/ constructive criticisms!

~Torra


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok sorry this took a while, I've been very busy with finals, and actually tomorrow I'm graduating so woot! XD I'm still in such awe over how popular this is, and how much feedback you guys have been sending me! Someone mentioned that they got really excited when they saw my last update, which made my day ^^ So I hope I can continue to write well for everyone =)

Um this chapter is a little short I guess, I really just wanted to get past the Opening, so I did. Slight hints of TyKan, but nothing much, just Tyki being himself XD

Ok so warnings: None to worry about at all really with this chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own, nor do I claim to own D. Gray-Man or it's characters, that whole thing belongs to Hoshino-sensei ^^

Also I'll just say this now: I have absolutely nothing against the country of Switzerland. I just had to pick a country that the Noah were from, and after thinking about it, my mind wandered to the movie 'Cool Runnings' and in that movie the team to beat was the Swiss, so I just went with it. I also realize that absolutely none of the Noah are Swiss and that they are all from different countries, but they needed to be a single team and I went with the first one to come to mind.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Opening Ceremonies

Kanda walked towards the arena area where the Opening would be held. He still had time, but had nothing better to do in that time. Along the way he saw many staff members and guards hurrying along, making sure everyone was accounted for still.

Flashes from reporters' cameras blinked up ahead near the arena and mentally Kanda groaned, _Not again. _

As he came closer to the entrance he was glad to discover the reporters were distracted, however he was not pleased to see what it was that was distracting them.

A group of people, all with the same general looks: dark hair and nearly gold eyes, were entering the arena. It was the Swiss team. They were a well known team, famous for their amazing athletic skills, along with the fact that they were all gold medalists. Even the youngest, Rhode Kamelot, was a gold medalist in figure skating, even though she couldn't possibly be over fourteen years old, let alone thirteen.

Everyone admired and looked up to them. Kanda hated them. He especially hated the most famous of them, Tyki Mikk.

Tyki was the team's snowboarder; though Kanda had taken the gold the last Olympics, he wouldn't deny that Tyki had been tough competition. It was the way Tyki competed that really bothered Kanda. He'd play with your mind and use any move he could to make you fail.

Last time there wasn't much Tyki could use against Kanda, this time Kanda feared there was.

Pushing those thoughts aside Kanda began to hurry into the arena. As he was carefully making his way through the crowd he noticed Tyki looking at him over the heads of all the people around them . Tyki smirked a little then turned away, continuing on with his team into the building.

_Shit. _Kanda cursed himself for even glancing towards the bastard. He pushed his way through the crowd to the entrance and slipped inside.

Kanda started hurrying towards the Japanese team's area backstage just as he heard the Swiss team coming around the corner.

"Well, well look who it is! The famous Kanda Yuu of Japan!" Kanda stopped in his tracks. He'd been too slow to get away from this encounter. Slowly he turned to face Tyki and the others.

"I must admit I was shocked to discover you decided to come back, after all with all that's happened recently, one would think you'd need a break." Tyki stepped towards Kanda, smirking.

"Why would I need a break? I need to defend my title from scums like you." Kanda said coolly.

Tyki faked he was hurt, "I'm wounded by your words Kanda, after all our history together."

"All I seem to remember of you is you trying to knock me off the course last time." Kanda frowned.

"You must be confused then, because I would _never _do such a thing." Tyki's smirk grew and took another step forward. "There's a rumor that the reason you came back is for money. Money to heal and save your good friend," Tyki now was standing extremely close to Kanda, "I have money you know, and I'd be more than willing to lend you some, for something in return of course," His smirk reeked of evil, or in Kanda's mind at least.

Kanda took a step back and glared at the taller man, "I don't need your money."

Tyki shrugged and sighed, "Well my offer will stand, still."

"Neh, have you seen the British boy?" Tyki's young niece, Rhode, interrupted in her sing-song voice. "What's was his name again? Walker? Anyways have you seen him yet?"

"Tch, why would I care about such a person?" Kanda couldn't stand being near these people much longer.

"I don't know, I had heard he was really good, and I really wanted to meet him, since he's so cute and all..." Rhode giggled.

Kanda opened his mouth to say he could care less of what she thought of Allen, when as if on cue the moyashi himself rounded the corner. He was carrying a map in his hands and looked hopelessly lost.

He looked up, "Oh erm, sorry to interrupt," He froze at the look Kanda was giving him, "Does anyone know where the British team is meeting? I can't find it..."

"Allen!" Instantly Rhode had skipped over to him and was hugging him tightly.

The white haired boy looked at her startled and somehow managed to get her off of himself, "S-sorry, do I know you?"

Rhode giggled, "I apologize, I'm Rhode Kamelot, figure skater of the Swiss team, and this is my uncle, Tyki Mikk." By now the rest of their team had gone to get ready for the Opening.

Allen smiled a little, "Ah, um nice to meet you." He shook hands with Tyki.

"So you're the famous Allen Walker, huh boy?" Tyki looked Allen over, "You're shorter than I expected."

Allen looked insulted but nodded, "Yes that's me. I'm sorry I can't talk right now, I've kinda gotta go get ready, um do you know where-?"

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and tugged him away from the Swiss athletes, "Come on I'll show you where to go, Moyashi," He hurriedly dragged a startled Allen down the hall.

Tyki yelled after them, "Keep my offer in mind Kanda!" Then he and Rhode walked away.

Kanda slowed a bit and let go of Allen's arm.

"Thank you for helping me," Allen smiled a little.

"Don't. I just needed a way to get away from those freaks,"

"Oh," Allen sighed, he had figured Kanda wouldn't have been this nice to him without a reason.

"And if you're smart you'd better stay away from them too!" Kanda added.

Allen smiled at Kanda softly, "I'll keep it in mind."

Kanda looked over at Allen and frowned, "What are you smiling at Moyashi?"

"Aw nothing," Allen grinned playfully, "I'm just impressed that you are actually capable of caring... and my name is Allen by the way."

"Caring? Why would I care for a stupid sprout like you?"

"I don't know, why would you warn me about the team from Switzerland just now, if you don't care?"

Kanda felt his cheeks get warmer, but luckily he was saved from having to respond. Just then Link came rushing down the hall towards them.

Link came to a stop in front of the two snowboarders, "Walker, where have you been? You need to be briefed before the Opening!"

"Sorry, I got lost," Allen smiled apologetically.

"Whatever, we are needed now!" Link hurried off, with Allen following behind him.

Before Allen left though, he turned around to face Kanda and smiled, "Thanks Kanda," He then followed Link to the British team's area backstage.

"Tch. Idiot." Kanda turned away and headed back to his team's waiting area. As he walked his mind wandered. Care. The moyashi had said that Kanda had _cared. _Many would tell the boy that Kanda didn't have a single ounce of care in his soul, especially not since Alma's accident.

Quickly Kanda made his way to where his team was meeting before the ceremony.

* * *

Allen listened carefully to his instructions. The task of carrying the flag didn't seem too difficult. He really only had to wave the flag a bit and smile, oh, and be sure not to trip.

Allen was ready though. Even with his stomach in knots, he was ready.

He could hear the massive audience out in the arena, cheering loudly with each presentations the host country had to offer.

Time ticked by and soon the countries were announced. Allen gripped the flag staff tightly and smiled a little, _"I won't mess up at all, this is going to be a piece of cake. Easy. I won't let Kanda get any satisfaction out of this."_ He smirked, he knew this was such a silly thing to get all worked up over, but if he couldn't prove himself now, how could he later at the snowboarding competition?

"Great Britain," the announcer said clearly.

Allen took a deep breath and walked out into the arena, with his team behind him. He smiled and waved proudly, listening to the crowd cheer. He was shocked by the different reporters taking pictures. Flashes from their cameras filled his eyes, but Allen tried his best to ignore them. He kept smiling and continued on, walking proudly with the flag.

Allen continued walking calmly, occasionally catching that another country was entering. The aides guided the teams to their seats and soon enough Allen was seated safely.

He let out a small sigh of relief, he hadn't fallen.

"Japan." The announcer said. A huge cheer rose from the crowd.

Allen looked up and found he was searching the incoming team for Kanda.

The Japanese team seemed full of energy as they all came out waving to their fans. However that thought was erased instantly from Allen's mind as he spotted Kanda.

Kanda walked calmly among his teammates, but he didn't wave at all. His face showed that he just wanted this to be over with.

Allen frowned and sighed, "_He really needs to lighten up a bit." _

After all the teams had entered the arena and had taken their seats the show began.

The host country sure had tried to top the previous host country's Opening Ceremony. They had dancers, musicians, and amazing displays. For Allen it was all amazing and wonderful to witness.

After a long wonderful performance, the torch was lit and the arena filled with cheers as the Winter Olympic Games were announced open.

* * *

Allen followed his teammates backstage after the Opening. It was getting late, and Allen knew he should be getting to bed if he wanted to have a good practice the next morning.

Lavi however had other plans as he ran up to Allen, "Yo Allen!" The redhead certainly seemed full of energy.

"Oh, hey Lavi." Allen smiled.

"Come on, let's get going!"

"Going? Going where?" Allen frowned a little.

"The party silly!" Lavi chuckled and grabbed Allen's arm, "It'll be lots of fun, I promise!"

* * *

A/N: Whew this chapter is done and out of the way finally! Next chapter are when things definitely get going, especially relationship wise... I mean it's a party, so what do you think is gonna happen? XD Don't answer that, you're probably right either way. XD

Hope you liked it, I'll continue to try to write a little faster, and write well still ^^'

If you are going to comment/review please do so with constructive criticisms only!

Thank you~!

~Torra


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Whew done with another chapter... I'm really getting uneasy about this story now, since I've never written something like it before... so I'll warn you that I'm sorry if I just killed my own story...

I've been EXTREMELY busy with life and college shit so I have hardly had time to sit down and think about writing... but one a bright side I had my birthday and it was lots of fun ^^ ... but that's not important now! *clears throat* Ok well this chapter is just more leading into a part I've been planning for a while... and probably the part most of you are looking forward to... ^^'I should remind you... this is an AreKan fanfic, meaning Allen's the seme and Kanda's the uke... I think some people were confused about this before... and I feel that in earlier chapters I made Allen seem more like the uke character, but believe me I'm not going that way! That's why at the beginning I said I was worried that it was leaning towards Yullen too much... Hopefully this chapter will clear that up.

Heads up about something: Yes I did hint slightly at TyKan... ok I am guilty of kinda enjoying fanfics for that couple, but I'll assure you that this is NOT a TyKan fanfic. I just feel the way Tyki is acting matches him and also his goal, to win.

Warnings: Swearing. Alcohol, Allen becoming a very bad drunk... (I'm considering changing the rating because of what's going to happen in future chapters, just so you know... )

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters or any part of D. Gray Man, it's all Hoshino-sensei's creation! If I did write it, do you think I'd be writing this? Do you think I'd be complaining about college stuff? I don't think so.

* * *

Chapter 6: The After Partying

Allen had never really gone to parties before, so what he found was quite the shock.

The room that the party was taking place in was full of people. The lights were dim and music was blaring, making the floor and walls shake. Most of the people in the room were dancing to the loud music.

Allen took in a deep breath. Instantly the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol filled his nostrils. A scent all too familiar to Allen, due to Cross' drinking and late nights out.

Lavi noticed the paleness that had come over Allen's face and frowned, _Talk about culture shock... _sighing Lavi led the younger teen over to the side of the room, he picked up two cups of beer on the way.

"Here," He handed the still pale Allen one of the cups, "Drink that, and just relax." He took a sip of his own drink.

Allen looked down at the cup, frowning. He knew he really shouldn't drink it. He had once snuck into Cross' wine supply and almost destroyed the house. Afterwords Cross had declared that Allen could never have alcohol again. But Cross wasn't here now... or if he was Allen figured he was with some woman, not paying attention.

Allen could feel Lavi's eye on him as he took a sip of the drink. The snowboarder make a weird face as the liquid went down his throat. It definitely wasn't like the fine wine Cross drank.

Lavi chuckled a little and patted Allen on the back, "There ya go, see not so bad,"

Allen nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"You just need to loosen up a bit, is all, now lets party!" Lavi cheered and dragged Allen into the mass of dancing people.

As the music continued on, drinks were passed through the crowed and Allen started to get more into the party the more he drank. Over time he even lost track of Lavi, and hardly cared that there was a thin Asian girl, with long dark hair, dancing right against him.

* * *

Lavi walked outside to get some air, also to go pick Lenalee up. The plan had been she'd wait for Komui to fall asleep, and then she'd meet him at the cafeteria and he would go to the party with her. He felt guilty for just leaving Allen in there alone, but the boy seemed to be having a good time now.

Glancing at his watch Lavi walked over to the cafeteria, sure enough Lenalee was sitting inside, across from her, though, was Kanda. Lavi frowned a little at this unexpected twist in the plan, but after a moment he realized that maybe it wasn't a bad one. After all, if anyone needed to loosen up a bit, it was Kanda Yuu.

Cheerfully Lavi walked over to the two Asian athletes and smiled brightly at them, "Hiya there! Hey Lenalee, you ready to go?"

Lenalee smiled, "Yep, you gonna come Kanda?"

Lavi nodded, "Yeah come to the party with us, Yuu-chan!"

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka-Usagi! And absolutely not!" The Japanese boy stood and picked up his tray.

Lavi pouted, "Aw but it'll be so much fun, just like old times!" He followed Kanda as the older boy threw his trash away.

"No." Kanda began to walk away from Lavi.

Lenalee sighed and shook her head, "Give it up Lavi, he won't come with us."

The redhead sighed and started to head out with Lenalee, "Yeah you're right," He raised his voice ever so slightly, smirking a little, "I bet he's just too scared of a little partying, I mean it's just too much for him, but Allen, now he wasn't scared at all." Lavi glanced over his shoulder.

Kanda stood still, looking pissed off, "Is that a challenge, Usagi?"

"Not really, just telling you that if Allen can handle a party, and you can't I don't know how you plan to beat him in snowboarding..."

Kanda inwardly groaned, _Damn that Usagi. _"Fine. I'll. Fucking. Come. Happy?"

Lavi smiled and nodded, "Very." Mentally he smirked, Kanda would never let someone bash his pride, never. His plan had worked wonderfully.

* * *

_Why am I here? _Kanda thought as he watched the party progress, with complete digust at what he saw happening. Lavi and Lenalee had vanished onto the dancefloor, and all around the room people were going at it.

"Tch." Kanda felt like shouting 'get a room' to the couple on the couch next to him.

The boy peered at Kanda over the girl's shoulder, and froze. The glare Kanda was giving him was deadly. "Ya know babe... maybe we should continue this somewhere else..." With that the boy hurried away with the girl.

Kanda sighed, _This sucks, I should just leave. _He went to stand up, but a hand pushed him down onto the couch hard.

Kanda was about to strangle the idiot who had touched him, when he looked up he saw Tyki Mikk standing over him.

"Leaving so soon Kanda?" Tyki smirked and sat beside Kanda and as Kanda went to stand up again Tyki grabbed his long black hair and dragged him back down to the couch.

Kanda winced as his hair was pulled more and his face pressed to Tyki's shoulder. The smell of smoke filled Kanda's nose and he tried not to cough.

"You and I need to have a talk, hm?" Tyki casually rested back against the couch, his hand still tugging on Kanda's hair to keep him from getting away.

"Like hell I want to talk to you, Mikk!" Kanda spat, and received a hard tug on his hair again, making him wince.

"Manners might be a good place to start with you... but I have other plans." He paused waiting for Kanda to calm down a little, "So my offer will stand. I'll help provide some aid to your dear friend, Alma was it?" He glanced down at the Asian boy, who looked like he would kill Tyki if it wasn't for the hand that was firmly holding him down. "I'll help him, if you let me win the competition."

"You make it sound like I'm the only factor in that! You're forgetting about all the other snowboarders!" Kanda squirmed in an attempt to break free.

"No. I'm not. Because I know you'll beat all of them, even that British boy. You pulled it off last time, I'm sure you can do it again. Only this year you're going to let me win in the end."

Kanda glared at him, "It doesn't work that way, idiot! You'd have to beat them too, the Moyashi included!"

Tyki sighed, "They aren't worth my time. The only ones I'm concerned about are you and the British boy... or Moyashi, whatever you call him. But I have plans for him too, so don't you worry, just go with my plan, neh?"

"To hell with your fucking plan!" Kanda yelled.

Tyki sighed, "Think about it," He released Kanda's hair and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Kanda's hands formed fists at his sides, he'd kill that bastard, he so would.

A drink came Kanda's way and he quickly gulped it down, too furious to care that it was alcohol, too pissed off to care about the next few drinks that he drank when they came to him either.

* * *

The room was spinning. Allen could hardly make out the couch in front of him as he stumbled onto it. He glanced at the person sitting beside him, it looked like the Asian girl from before, "There you are!" He smiled and grabbed the other's arm and dragged them over to his chest.

The person swore at him and slapped him hard.

Allen's head cleared for a brief moment as he recognized the voice of the person beside him. It definitely wasn't the Asian girl. It was Yuu Kanda.

Without really registering why, quickly anger filled him, Kanda had hit him. That was it! He'd had enough of Kanda's shit.

* * *

Kanda instantly regretted hitting Allen, the boy was extremely drunk, and his face changed to a mask of rage.

Kanda went to get up and away from Allen, but he stumbled, from being so drunk himself, and fell at Allen's feet.

The boy smirked down at Kanda, " You're gonna regret that Kanda... very much." With amazing strength he lifted Kanda up and over his shoulder. Allen then started to carry him away.

Kanda felt so sick from the drinks and now being almost upside down on Allen's shoulder, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He kicked and swore at Allen, but the Albino was too out of it to really care, along with anyone else at the party.

Kanda received Allen's hand slapping his rear hard, in response to his swearing.

"Shut up back there, I'm sick of you're damn insults, it's about time I get back at you."

Kanda's eyes widened, and started to struggle against Allen even more, worried about what this drunken Allen had in mind for him.

* * *

A/N:... Well... hope you don't hate it ^^" I tried really hard to lead into the next chapter without doing too much in this one.

The whole thing about the Asian girl... I really had no idea what I was saying, I just thought it'd be funny if Allen mistook Kanda for a girl again, only this time a girl he'd been dancing with XD

For those who are wondering about Allen being a rage filled drunk... I actually got that from one of the Drama CDs for DGM, you can look them up on youtube, but one of them has Komui getting Allen, Kanda, and Lavi kinda drunk and Allen turns out to be a very bad drunk... XD

Well hope you liked it, next time the rating will have changed to an M most liking... b/c I don't want to get in trouble ^^"

Leave constructive criticism and reviews!

Thanks!

~Torra

Ps. I'm considering looking for a Beta for this story, as in more than the people I ask to read it of my friends from school... so if you're interest contact me. All I ask is that:

-You know DGM well

-You don't have issues with yaoi, or M rated content, or the coupling AreKan

-That you're capable of giving constructive criticism. (so please no 'It's awesome!' or 'I hate it' you'd need to tell me what you like, and what you don't like, and if you don't like it then what can I do to make it better)

Thanks ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm alive! Sorry for the long hiatus that I randomly went off on. I'm now at college and so I have less time to write this... or more of I'm a horrible procrastinator when it comes to my fanfictions. ^^' But at college I've met someone who will now be my helpful fan/beta. She is an awesome person who is like me when it comes to pairings, so when she offered to beta this story for me I had to let her, since I know she won't be giving me issues about how she might not care for the pairing or anything like that. She's my 'helpful fan' because she is often telling me to edit and post the chapter already, so now that I finally had time to, I decided to. (Also she's an English Major, so she knows her grammar and is good at helping me when it comes to descriptions and the such.)

Don't like the pairing of AreKan? Don't read this fanfic. I'm getting tired of comments saying: Allen should be cuter acting... This should be Yullen. Sorry but this is an AreKan fanfic. I'm trying to keep Kanda in character through all of this, but Allen's dark side is what is coming out in this chapter... when he's drunk. (And for the record... that wasn't me who came up with that. That happened in the drama CD for D. Gray-Man, so talk to those people about your issues with that, not me)

Warnings: Well if you didn't notice... this story is now rated M. Meaning yes this chapter is now filled with smexiness XDD. Also lots of colorful language from Kanda, alcohol, rape. Yep. All that good stuff...

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man and it's characters are owned and created by Hoshino-sensei, not me... if it was me do you really think I'd have time to be writing this?

* * *

Chapter 7: After Partying II

Rhode Kamelot sat on a fence just outside the room where the party was being held. Her tongue slid across the smooth surface of the lollipop Tyki had given her in exchange for waiting outside.

Rhode knew what Tyki was up to. He always would gather dirt on his competition to use against them, and what a better place to do that than at an alcohol filled party.

The Swiss skater sighed in boredom; she was too young to attend the party so she had to wait for her uncle outside.

The noise of the party grew louder for a moment as someone opened the door. Rhode turned expectantly, ready to demand more candy from Tyki for making her wait so long. Her eyes widened in shock however to see Allen Walker carrying someone on his shoulder out of the party.

It was dark out so it was hard for Rhode to see who it was, but she could definitely hear whoever it was swearing loudly at Allen. She smirked as she recognized the voice. Kanda Yuu was being carried off by none other than Allen Walker, this was sure to be some dirt Tyki could use against both snowboarders.

* * *

"Where the fuck are you taking me, Moyashi?" Kanda shouted and continued to kick his legs.

"Shut up already!" Allen smacked Kanda's rear again, harder this time, "You're too damn noisy!"

Kanda felt very sick now, the mixture of alcohol and anxiety in his gut were beginning to get to him and he couldn't see where the other boy was taking him, considering he was facing backwards over Allen's shoulder.

Allen haulted and pulled his keys out of his pocket for his room.

Kanda's gut lurched when he realized Allen was taking him to a bedroom and he kicked Allen hard.

Allen winced and nearly dropped Kanda as he fumbled with his keys. "God, will you hold still? I can't get this key in the lock with you kicking me!"

"That's the point Moyashi!"

"My name," The door's lock clicked open and Allen smirked, "Is Allen!" He pushed the door open and tossed Kanda into the room as he slammed the door behind him, locking it.

Kanda hit the side of the bed then fell onto the floor in a heap, his hair a mess around his face. Everything was blurry and it was only a matter of time before he threw up. He tried to stand up but Allen had already grabbed his waist and proceeded to throw him onto the bed.

The alcohol may have been affecting Kanda's speed making him very sluggish and disoriented, but it certainly was doing no such thing to the albino. Allen looked Kanda frowning then he smirked, "Now, how to punish you for being so damn rude to me?"

Kanda tried to sit up but Allen quickly pinned him down, holding Kanda's wrists tightly and pushing them into the matress.

"I'm not done yet, Kanda."

"Well I am, dammit! Let me go-" Kanda's eyes widened as Allen silenced him with a kiss.

Allen's lips crushed against Kanda's and his tongue demanded entrance into Kanda's mouth.

Kanda kept his lips firmly together until a gasp of surprise made him open his mouth. Allen had slipped his hand up Kanda's shirt and was softly teasing Kanda's nipple.

Once Kanda's mouth was open Allen's tongue slipped inside and the two snowboarders' tongues battled for dominance over the other. Another pinch of Kanda's nipple and Allen won.

Once Allen's lips released Kanda's he smirked, "Well, that shut you up."

Kanda's cheeks were red and he panted a little, "Che, you bastard Moyashi!."

Allen's smirk grew, "You need to learn some manners Kanda." He moved his legs and straddled Kanda's hips tightly.

The Japanese boy squirmed under him and shouted curses at the British boy again.

"Oh shut up!" Allen smacked Kanda across the face, "You're giving me a headache!"

Kanda's face was turned to the side from the force of the blow and his cheek burned from where Allen had just hit him, "Good, maybe then you'll leave me the fuck alone!"

Allen pinched Kanda's nipple harder this time, "Far from it," He paused as he watched Kanda wince in pain and bite down on his lip to stop from crying out.

* * *

To Allen, in his drunken haze, Kanda looked too damn tempting. The Asian boy's cheeks were very flushed already with embarrassment, along with the effects of the alcohol. His hair was all around him, contrasting perfectly with his pale skin.

Allen continued to look the dark haired boy over, noting every curve of his body, and the smoothness of what little skin was exposed. It was so perfect that it almost seemed like the Japanese snowboarder was a porcelain doll. Allen looked up at Kanda's face again and noticed the fire in the Japanese's dark eyes, it only made Allen want him more. _More._ He wanted to see more of the other, which was all his drunken mind could think.

Kanda's eyes widened in horror as the English boy tugged Kanda's shirt hard off of him causing the front to come unbuttoned and ran both his hands down Kanda's front. "Stop it Moyashi!" He spat as he grabbed at Allen's hands, trying to yank them away from his skin as they headed lower and lower.

Allen smirked, "No." He shoved Kanda's hands away and yanked at the other's belt.

Kanda struggled like prey trying to escape its captor's clutches, making his vision become more and more distorted from being so damn dizzy.

Allen quickly pinned Kanda down again and undid the boy's belt. Then he tied the other's wrists to the headboard of the bed with the belt. So Kanda's hands wouldn't be in his way anymore.

The Japanese boy began panicking, Allen wasn't getting sober anytime soon, nor did he seem to be on the verge of passing out yet. "Let me go already, Moyashi! This isn't funny!" Kanda tugged against his bindings, feeling the leather belt dig into his flesh, making him wince.

"I said. Shut. Up!" Allen brought his knee in between Kanda's legs and rubbed against Kanda's crotch hard.

Kanda gasped loudly and his eyes widened again as he felt his body actually enjoy what the other boy was doing to him, "F-fuck…"

The smirk grew on Allen's lips as if the hunter had just caught his prey, "If that's what you want…" He rubbed Kanda a bit more then pulled down the other's pants.

The other struggled and tugged hard on his bindings more, "NO! Don't you dare!"

Allen lightly stroked Kanda's hardening member, "Sorry, don't do what?"

Kanda fought back a moan. _This isn't the Moyashi I met the other day! This isn't him; he was too shy acting to be like this, _he thought to himself, but such thoughts couldn't stop the alcohol induced Allen before him now.

He continued to watch in complete horror as his body responded to 'this' Allen's touch, and 'this' Allen started undoing his own belt.

Kanda tugged more on the belt holding him, wincing when he felt the warm blood dripping from his wrists.

Allen's hand continued to stroke Kanda, but then stopped.

A small whine came from Kanda's mouth from the lack of contact and he blushed, completely horrified with himself.

"So you _are _enjoying this?" Allen pulled off his own pants and spread Kanda's legs open.

"No… dammit…don't!" Kanda's voice was sluggish, as the alcohol and hormones seized complete control of his mind.

Allen leaned over Kanda. He lightly kissed Kanda's lips, a drunken smirk still on his lips. "Maybe if you say 'please' I'll be gentle…"

Kanda didn't even consider that option, even in his own drunken state he wouldn't allow himself to submit to the Moyashi, no matter how much his body was begging him to. "Like hell I will! You DAMN Moyashi!"

"Just for that," Allen lifted Kanda's legs over his shoulders and aligned himself over the other's entrance, "I won't show any mercy." With that he pushed into Kanda hard with force.

Kanda's eyed widened again and he winced as a wave of pain came over him. It was unbearable and a cry of pain escaped his mouth, but he quickly bite down on his lip. There was no way in hell he'd give the Moyashi the satisfactions of hearing him cry out.

* * *

Allen was shocked at how tight Kanda was, but smirked when he saw how much Kanda was fighting off the pleasure his body was demanding. Allen continued to thrust into Kanda hard; searching for that one sweet spot, hoping that once he hit it Kanda would finally give in.

Kanda shut his eyes tightly; trying hard to not throw up, to not notice what the younger boy was doing to him, but it hurt so damn much! He felt like he was being torn in half, yet almost enjoying it; this feeling horrified him more. How could he possibly be enjoying this? _No… not with the Moyashi! Not with him, this is wrong! _Kanda's mind was filled with these thoughts, and they made the enjoyment he felt seem worse.

Suddenly Allen hit something within Kanda that made the dark haired boy's eyes shoot open. He released his lip and cried out loudly from the sudden overwhelming wave of pleasure. The pain disappeared and all he could feel was the numbing pleasure that covered him whenever Allen hit that spot.

It was becoming too much for Kanda to taken with his alcohol filled mind and he felt himself release all over Allen's front.

Allen groaned and soon came deeply within Kanda, then his vision started blurring. He looked down at the Japanese boy and saw he was hardly conscious anymore. Once Allen pulled out and undid the belt that still held Kanda to the bed, Kanda seemed to lose himself to the feeling of exhaustion that he'd been fighting off. He collapsed into the bed, his face was flushed and hair a mess, and his beautiful red lips were parted from him breathing so heavily.

The Albino boy could hardly register what anything was, within a few moments. He soon passed out in the bed beside Kanda.

* * *

A/N: Heh... sorry that the 'actual act' was so short... but I've never really written this kinda of scene outside of RP before so I kinda wanted to get it over with, and not make it horribly intense. My beta commented on this, but we both agreed that it was not really that bad, so we'd just leave it that way. Sorry if it disappointed you. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Christmas!

In some other notes: Newer chapters of DGM? ZOMG! I'm on edge about everything.. and clearly Hoshino-sensei doesn't mind some yaoi hints here and there XDDD With the new chapters on topic... I'm just gonna warn you if you haven't noticed Alma is going to be a part of this story so you better catch up with the series if you aren't, or else I might reveal some hinted spoilers that you didn't want to know... ok?

Hope you liked the chapter!

~Torra


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well I kept my promise didn't I? I managed to get this chapter out right before Christmas! XD For those of you who were really keeping tabs on me for that you really should thank my beta. She made sure to poke and email me in reminders to get the chapter done. Soo a big thanks to Miss Beta/EnglishAwesomenessBitch/Mehgoodfriend/HarryPotterreference203/YesIdidjustdothat! XDD (Sorry inside jokes ^-^ )

Without her I probably wouldn't have finished this with my awesome *cough*not*cough* procrastination skills! I needed the reminder because since the semester finished my mind went into an "I'm on break dammit!" state XD

Reminders: This is an AreKan fanfic (meaing Allen is the seme), so if you don't like this pairing I'm not making you read it, so therefore you don't have to. Also this is still a yaoi fanfic (boyxboy) don't like? Don't read.

Warnings: Um... a bit of colorful language from multiple characters, a butt sore Kanda, an injury that I tried to not make too graphic...but I'll let you know that in the next chapter it gets EVEN better! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man that is owned by the godly Katsura Hoshino-sensei!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: When You Fall Down… Get Back Up.

Tyki sat in the arm chair of his room. He stared off into the distance, his eyes deep in thought, their golden depths bright with all the possibilities that were before him.

Rhode waited impatiently on the edge of the bed for him to respond to what she had just told him. Her hands played with the fringe of her skirt and her legs swung over the edge of the bed creating a steady rhythm.

"And you're sure it was him?" Tyki's gold eyes moved over to Rhode, watching for any sign of his niece playing a joke on him.

She nodded, "Positive! I'd know that white hair anywhere! It was obviously Allen!"

Tyki smirked, "And you're positive he was carrying Kanda?"

Again Rhode nodded, her face showed she was telling the complete truth by the slight seriousness in her eyes, "I couldn't see him, but he's the only Japanese person here with such a mouth," she giggled.

Tyki's smirk grew, "Wonderful work, Rhode. This will definitely give me the advantage in the competition."

* * *

Pain… pure pain in the head. Allen opened his eyes and within a second regretted it. The sun light crept in through the window and the room seemed to spin as Allen winced. He groaned and rolled over, freezing when he felt someone in the bed beside him. Slowly he turned his head to see who it was. His gray eyes widened in horror and shock.

Yuu Kanda lay in the bed, naked, beside Allen, who was now realizing he too was naked.

Allen's mouth formed a frown of confusion as he couldn't remember what had happened. That was until his eyes wandered to Kanda's wrists, covered in raw cuts from the previous night's events.

_Shit! _Allen sat up much too fast, a wave of dizziness rushed over him again and he stumbled from the bed. He continued to stare in horror at the Japanese snowboarder still passed out on the bed. Allen now remembered everything from last night, the alcohol, the arguing, carrying Kanda, and the sex. Oh God, the sex! Allen's eyes widened even more at that memory and a slight blush covered his cheeks. For Allen it had felt wonderful, but… he'd bet anything Kanda would feel like shit once he got up, and Allen never lost a bet.

_Maybe he won't remember any of it, _Allen thought optimistically, but he doubted his own thoughts.

Allen continued to let ideas of what would happen when Kanda woke up wander through his head. They all resulted in Allen beaten to death on the floor, and Allen, as much as he knew he deserved it, didn't want that.

He stared at Kanda trying to think of what he could do to prevent such an event from happening. He toyed with the idea of getting Lavi to help, but knew if he asked the older boy for help he'd have to explain himself and he didn't want that.

Tie Kanda up and make him swear he won't hurt Allen? No… That'd only make things worse.

Bring Kanda to his own room and make it seem like nothing happened, make it seem like what had transpired the night before was nothing but a bad dream? No, people would see him and that could look bad for both snowboarders.

Allen mentally groaned at the situation his drunken self had gotten him into.

Kanda stirred in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded to Allen like 'Alma.'

The British snowboarder paused, for a second worried Kanda had woken up, but then realizing he was sleep talking. The white haired boy frowned interested in what Kanda had just said, but shook his head; this wasn't the time to think about whatever it was Kanda was saying in his sleep.

Finally he made up his mind about what he'd do. He took a quick shower to clean up, and then put on some clean clothes and his snow gear. He grabbed his snowboard as he glanced over at the clock, "Shit!" He muttered and hurried from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

This was the one time in his life he'd allow himself to be complete coward. _I can only hope he doesn't remember, or that if he does remember he just lets the whole thing go…_ but that was very wishful thinking on Allen's end for sure.

* * *

Froi Tiedoll, Kanda's coach, stood at the bottom of the snowboarding course, frowning. It wasn't like Kanda to be late.

The snowboarder's coach had gone to find Kanda earlier that morning –after not seeing him at breakfast where the snowboarder had said he'd meet Tiedoll before practice - but when no one answered the door to Kanda's room Tiedoll assumed his student had been eager and headed out to the course early. However when he got to the course there had been no sign of Kanda.

Tiedoll glanced around the crowd that stood around the bottom of the course with him, he noted another coach standing nearby, looking very angry about the absence of his own pupil. Cross Marian stood a few feet away from Tiedoll, tapping his foot in the snow and smoking a cigarette.

"Where is that stupid apprentice?" Marian muttered.

"I thought smoking wasn't allowed here," Tiedoll walked over to Cross, smiling a bit. He didn't care for Cross but they had known each other for years.

Cross looked over at Tiedoll, raising one of his dark red eyebrows, "Hmph, mind your own business."

"Good to see you too, Marian." Tiedoll gazed out over the course as he stood with Cross, "Since we're both coaches now, I need to ask you a question."

Cross turned away and also looked over the course, without Allen or Kanda around the Swiss snowboarder, Tyki Mikk, was dominating these practice runs. "And what might that be, Froi?" He kept his voice low and disinterested.

"What are you planning? You disappeared from the snowboarding world for several years and you appear here with some kid no one has heard about before? Seems awfully shady to me."

"There's nothing shady about it; I had heard the boy was a good snowboarder from his adoptive father and it so happened that when I was on my way to visit the kid there was an accident and his father died. So I just decided to train the kid, and he happened to be very good." Cross smirked a bit, "What, jealous that my pupil isn't as emotionally torn or as much of an ass as your great student?"

Tiedoll was about to tell Cross that he wasn't jealous at all when a committee aid ran up to them, according to the aid's name tag he was called 'Howard Link.'

"I've checked every food station and dining hall Mr. Cross, no sign of him. I could check his room still…"

Cross held up a hand, "That won't be necessary, Link," He pointed to the figure that was zooming down the course at that moment, "Looks like he finally got up." On the outside, Cross seemed to calm down now that Allen had shown up, the crease in his forehead seemed to smooth and his overall expression showed the usual uncaring expression he wore. Tiedoll however, knew from what he'd seen in the past that once the Walker boy was done with the course, he'd be getting a loud lecture about arriving on time.

Tiedoll sighed; his pupil however, had yet to show up. His face clouded with worry, _Where's Yuu-kun? _

* * *

Kanda Yuu opened his eyes and groaned; he had a massive hangover. He winced, he didn't drink much, and this hangover was definitely the worst yet; worse than the time after _he _got hurt. This hangover filled his head with pain and pressure, traveled to his wrists leaving them stinging, and then down to his hips… _Wait hips?_

Kanda's thoughts froze; he could feel the sheets of the bed touching every part of his body, meaning he was completely naked. His hips felt very sore, almost like someone had fucked him-….

Kanda had a sudden rush of the memories of last night flooded into his head. It was like a slap to his face, hard a hard one at that… wait that had actually happened! He glanced around the room he was in, empty and most definitely not his room.

"That moyashi bastard!" Kanda yelled- regretting that within an instant, his head felt like it was being split in two with a hammer.

The Japanese boy looked over at the clock, "Fuck!" The hangover might still be present, but Kanda could care less; he was very late. He stumbled from the bed and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as fast as he could. Once he was dressed he ran, trying hard to ignore the horrible aching pain from his hips.

_It doesn't matter; it'll be gone in time… I've got to get to practice, and then I'll beat the daylights out of that moyashi!_

* * *

Tyki looked up at his time, not bad, compared to the hung-over young British snowboarder. Tyki had been watching him with great interest all morning. The boy had definitely had too many drinks the night before and his movements on the slopes showed this over and over again. To the average person's eyes the boy just seemed to be going a bit slower than usual, but to Tyki and everyone who knew a lot about snowboarding, it was clear something was off.

Allen was constantly being sloppy on his turns, hardly keeping himself from falling into the snow. Everything he did seemed to be messy or overly careful as if he was only focused on not falling. Several times the boy had almost spun out from losing his balance, causing clouds of snow to surround him. The British boy afterwards had slowed down greatly to regain his orientation each time.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Idiot Apprentice?" The boy's coach shouted, "You act like a complete fucking beginner! Get back up there and do it _right _this time, dammit!"

Tyki smiled with amusement, his golden eyes shining with pure delight. Today seemed to be his day; not only was the Walker boy failing miserably, but Kanda Yuu had yet to show up.

The Swiss snowboarder's eyes wandered to the Japanese boy's coach, it was clear from his tense and serious face that he was concerned about the whereabouts of his pupil.

Tyki considered playing with this when he caught sight of someone pushing his way through the crowd. The delight in Tyki's golden eyes faded. _That brat just had to show up. _

* * *

Kanda hastily pulled on his helmet and coat as he reached Tiedoll, "Anything of interest happen yet, Coach?" He kept his voice expressionless and casual in an attempt to hide the fact that he was in great pain. His lower half still felt like someone had torn him in two and his head wasn't helping the sickening dizzy feeling he was getting. Kanda made it look like he was watching the current times on the monitor, instead of giving away any hint at the pain he was feeling

The old man turned, startled and looked at Kanda wide-eyed, "Only that you're very late!"

"I know, I know!" Kanda muttered, adjusting the strap on his helmet then pulling down his snowboarding goggles.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Kanda didn't bother to answer and just stomped off to the lift, leaving his coach worried still. But Tiedoll knew if Kanda wasn't going to tell him what was happening, he just wasn't going to tell him. It was like so many other things, Kanda just didn't share anything emotional to his mentor.

* * *

Tyki watched Kanda limp and fight off his apparent hangover. A smirk pulled Tyki's lips, something interesting happened last night, for sure.

Tyki followed after the Japanese snowboarder to the lift and decided to watch from a distance, for now; the boy looked like he wanted to kill someone, and Tyki certainly did not want to fall victim to that look.

* * *

Allen stood at the top of the course waiting for this turn to go down again. Thankfully, the spinning sensation of his hangover was fading, but the looming guilt and depression hadn't faded at all. In fact, it was only getting worse. _This is why I never drink… because bad things happen whenever I do. _

He could practically hear Kanda's voice yelling at him, _I'm so busted. _

"Move it, Moyashi!" A strong hand shoved Allen out of the way.

Allen, who had not been paying attention at all, fell on his butt into the snow. He stared, very startled and wide-eyed, at the person who had shoved him, "K-Kanda!"

The Japanese snowboarder ignored him and shoved past everyone to the front of the lineup.

"You can't do that!" A committee aid yelled, trying to make his way over to the Japanese boy through the fallen snowboarders. Kanda was bent over strapping his feet into his board, clearly not caring about whatever chaos he had just caused. "This is a violation of Olympic code! Here at the Olympics we must respect the other athletes, and I can't believe that I have to say this, but wait your turn! You can't just shove past everyone just because you're impatient!"

"Wanna bet?" Kanda's voice made the aid freeze, along with anyone within earshot. Those two words were filled with pure hatred and anger; making a shiver go through Allen's spine. Yep, he was dead.

"I didn't think so." With that, Kanda pushed through the gate and headed down the course.

"You sure look pale down there," Allen blinked, coming out of his fearful daze. He looked up to see the Swiss snowboarder holding out a hand to him. _What was his name again? Something like Tiki Nick… no wait… Tyki Mikk! _

The albino boy hesitated before taking Tyki's hand, "Th-thanks…" He was pulled from the snow and brushed himself off.

Tyki smiled politely, "No problem… looks like dear Kanda is mad about something, hm?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah… he really is." Guilt continued to fill Allen's mind, Kanda's mood was his entire fault.

"He seems to be taking it out on everyone. I certainly hope his friend, what's-his-face, didn't die or anything. If that was the case, I'd say Kanda should drop out and go home already; he's too emotionally unstable to be here."

"I don't think that's why he's mad…" Allen mumbled, watching the monitor that showed Kanda's progress down the slope and his time.

"Oh? How do you know that?" Tyki's voice filled with interest and a small smirk played across his lips. The British kid was playing along so well with him.

Allen paused, "Because…" He caught himself. _No, I can't reveal anything! I'm in enough trouble already. Stop acting so depressed, idiot! You can deal with this later, just not now! _"Because who'd want to be friends with such a person?" Allen recovered and made his voice sound joking.

Tyki's smirk faltered a little, _Damn him. _"You'd be surprised," The Swiss' smile returned a little, "The Kanda you know isn't the Kanda most of us remember from previous competitions."

The monitor showed Kanda spinning out and crashing into the snow, gasps of shock broke out. Everyone's eyes were now glued to the screen. The former gold medalist had just taken a bad fall, and was hardly moving.

Allen's eyes became huge in shock, from watching Kanda yesterday Allen knew his competitor had great balance and focus, what had happened? A small voice in his head reminded him that he had been very rough on Kanda's body the night before. The guilt that Allen had just shoved away came back tenfold and twisted a knot in his stomach.

Tyki smirked at the monitor then looked at the wide-eyed Allen before him. "After all, he used to smile at one person… and he used to never fear falling."

Allen blinked and forced himself to look at Tyki; He seemed to know Kanda and Allen was eager to learn about his competitor already, since Cross didn't seem to want to share shit with him. "Who did he smile at?"

"Alma."

* * *

The cold air swept past Kanda as he sped down the course, he needed every ounce of his concentration now. The pain in his hips only seemed to be get worse the more he moved and his head still spun. _That damn moyashi! This is all his fault! _Kanda thought bitterly.

A turn came up and Kanda's hips screamed in protest as he moved his knees and lower body to move around the bend. "Tch!" He gritted his teeth, _I'll kill him! _He almost wished he had done that, just before at the top of the slope, but at that point in time practice seemed more important. _Practice was more important, it IS more important! _He told himself, he needed it to be, or else he'd be too distracted by other thoughts. He leaned forward a bit to speed up, _Focus. _

_Do you ever feel so comfortable boarding that your mind just wanders, Yuu?_

_ No… I only focus on my goal and that's to make it to the bottom. _

_ Don't you ever get distracted by trying not to fall?_

_ No. I haven't fallen much, and when I do I'll just get back up; it's not something I'm scared of…. What's with all the stupid questions?_

_ Nothing…. I just find myself losing focus while boarding. I just become used to the feeling that I think about other things and then when I catch myself I worry I might fall because I lost focus. _

_ Don't worry about it, idiot. If you worry too much you will fall! Just focus on your goal and if you do fall, get back up!_

Speeding up at been a mistake. Kanda was still increasing speed and he couldn't slow down-or rather didn't want to slow down. If he did his hips would hurt like hell and with that he'd risk falling badly.

A sharp turn was coming up, "Shit." He was going way too fast! His mind screamed that he needed to slow down, but his body protested.

Time seemed to slow, the snow kicked up in front of him as he tried to make the turn fast. He leaned back a bit and pain raced from his waist down through his legs. His legs couldn't take the pain and gave out under him, making him fall forward and start spinning out. In a frantic attempt to stop himself from crashing, he reached out for the snow, but his own momentum was so great that when his hand touched the snow his glove was torn from him and his cut up raw wrist touched the snow. Icy pain shot from his wrist through his body, from the snow touching his wounds, and flashes filled his mind of watching someone else go through this. Fear threatened to take control of his mind as he remembered the result of that.

_This can't be happening! _**Crash! **Snow filled his vision, cold covered him. His mind spun and he swore he was blind for a moment. That was before he came back to his senses and noticed his helmet had slid down over his eyes.

Pain… there was now a more dominate pain that was washing over him and it wasn't from his hips. At first it seemed his body had gone numb from the shock, but then everything started to hurt from just falling. After a few moments the pain seemed centered on one area of his body, his left leg, more specifically his ankle. He tried glancing at it, but his boot was still strapped down to the board and the sight of the angle his foot was at made his stomach reel.

Kanda closed his eyes against the bile that was moving up his throat. _It's not that bad. It'll be fine. _He wouldn't allow himself to throw up over something as stupid as a hurt ankle, his entire body seemed to just want to lie there but he refused.

_If you do fall, get back up!_

"Tch…" He struggled to push himself up, wincing at the sharp pain in his left ankle, it was such a sickening pain that he kept feeling like he'd throw up from it. The world around him seemed to spin the more he stood but he shook his head a little. _I haven't reached my goal yet, dammit!_

He couldn't really recall what happened next; he probably blacked out a bit as he slid down the remainder of the hill. His mind forced his body to move down that slope, but the pain from his ankle was at times too much for his body making him zone in and out the whole way down. Somehow he got to the bottom of the course and came back to the present; He realized he was lying on the snow with his coach hovering over him, saying something Kanda couldn't hear. Then he saw white snow falling from the sky, which somehow made him think of the moyashi. In his head, he began to curse that British boy and blamed him for everything.

* * *

"Kanda!" Tiedoll stood over his pupil, whose dark blue eyes seemed to be dull and unfocused on the people before him. Kanda had crashed on a turn a good ways up the course, it hadn't been expected at all. Tiedoll had been watching his pupil as he came down the slope when suddenly Kanda seemed to lose control of his speed and in an attempt to slow down had fallen and whipped around into the snow. A cloud of snow had covered him for what seemed like hours to the old worried coach. When the snow had dissipated everyone had watched in complete shock as the Japanese snowboarder actually managed to get up, sway a bit, and then glide down the remainder of the course.

The boy collapsed when he reached the finish line and Tiedoll and many aids ran over to him. His helmet was crooked and his goggles had been lost on the hill, but the thing that worried Tiedoll the most was the awkward angle of his pupil's left ankle. Even with the heavy snowboarding boot the on Kanda's foot Tiedoll could see the way the ankle was bent. He barked at an aid to get the medical team fast and then he bent down and undid the straps that held Kanda's ankle to the board; it could only be putting the snowboarder through more pain. "Kanda… I need to take off your boot… you may have broken your ankle," He glanced at his pupil, looking for any sign of protest, or if he was even still conscious.

The dark haired boy's eyes were hardly open now and he clearly wasn't hearing a word Tiedoll had just said.

When Tiedoll slid the boot off Kanda's left foot the boy's eyes suddenly widened and he bit his lip to stifle a scream of pain. Tiedoll knew that Kanda wouldn't cry out in pain in front of anyone, even when he was hardly conscious.

A medical team arrived and put a brace around Kanda's whole leg then. Then they put him on a stretcher, Tiedoll followed the medical team until he noticed a figure beside him.

"I haven't seen a fall like that in a while." Marian Cross stood beside him; his eyes looked dead serious behind his small glasses, "I'm shocked he was able to get back up, after all, the fall was so similar to your other pupil's," Marian raised an eyebrow.

"Yuu will be fine. I'm sure of it." Tiedoll murmured. Trying more to convince himself that he wouldn't have to relive that horrid accident again, not with Yuu-kun.

"Well I'm sure he won't end up in a coma like Alma did… but I wouldn't be so sure about having him compete in the rest of these games," The red haired coach took a long drag off his cigarette.

Tiedoll paused and looked at Marian as an aid yelled for him to come along so he could be with Kanda, "That doesn't matter to me. I didn't want him to compete anyways, but he insisted, I just want him to feel in control again," With that he hurried off to the car waiting for him.

Marian watched Tiedoll leave and then looked back up the slope, "Well Idiot Apprentice, you might just win this one, regretfully not in the way I had intended you to."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Yes Alma's story will be revealed soon... probably a lot in the next chapter but I'm not sure if everything will be... And don't worry Allen and Kanda's relationship will come back into the light again. I realize this chapter didn't have of that, and that it also focused a lot on Alma x Kanda over Allen x Kanda but I wanted to start giving you a better idea of Kanda's past already.

Please review/comment with constructive criticism!

Thanks!

~Torra


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok for starters... Though I seem to always do this in all my starting A/N's I have to say: I deeply apologize for how late this chapter was... though I suppose I made up for it a bit in that a- It's really long compared to most of my chapters, and b- I've been spending time brainstorming for another AreKan fanfiction (But I will not reveal anything of that for a while, not until I've actually written stuff for it XD ) But continuing on: Life has been hectic and my Beta and I have both been busy with mid-term stuff lately, along with presentations and stuffs... so we both apologize for how slow this was.

Warnings: Lots of swearing, some gross imagery wound-wise, slight TyKan again, a bit of KandaxAlma, but nothing major

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, if I did I wouldn't be as shocked at the recent chapters now would I? XD

Enjoy!

[EDIT! 12/1/12- Sooo I realize I've been dead to this fic for about two years now... sorry... I just couldn't think of where to go because I was so frustrated with how I wrote the last two chapters... I've edited this one, and I'm going to edit the next one too, then I will attempt to finish this fic once again.]

* * *

Chapter 9: Haunted Past

Allen couldn't bring himself to eat his meal as he sat in the mess hall. He could only just stare at it, not even touching his fork. Every time someone mentioned what had happened to Kanda, his stomach filled with guilt. Practice had been canceled until further notice, since the committee needed to make sure there had been no sabotage involved with Kanda's fall.

Allen thought back to what had happened earlier that day, after Kanda's fall. When Allen had reached the bottom of the slope he had found his coach looking very serious. Cautiously Allen approached him, "Will Kanda be alright?" Allen kept his voice low to stop reporters, who had swarmed around the slope, from overhearing.

After a moment Cross took another drag off his cigarette then looked at Allen. "Well, he's not dead or in a coma, but I'd be amazed if they don't send him home," Cross said.

Allen looked down, _if only I hadn't hurt Kanda_.

"Yo Allen!" Lavi's ever so cheerful voice brought Allen back to the present in the mess hall. The red head sat across from Allen, looking at him. "I heard about Yuu," He said quietly.

Allen slowly nodded, staring down at his untouched meal.

Lavi sighed, "These things happen at the Olympics a lot, Allen, it's not something you should be down about. I mean, look at it this way, now you're number one in snowboarding, right?" Lavi smiled, attempting to lighten Allen's gloomy mood.

Allen didn't respond.

Lavi let out another sigh, "Ok, look."

Allen reluctantly looked up to see Lavi lifting his eye patch. The eye was shut with a grotesque looking scar over it; clearly it had at one point been stitched shut, giving the scar a very jagged looking appearance over the sealed eye.

"What happened?" Allen inquired, as he had trouble looking away from Lavi's right eye. Allen could see now why Lavi chose to wear an eye patch, the scar over his eye was so grotesque that it was almost distracting. _And I thought my scar was bad._

"Few years ago in a competition a fellow skier got too close and swung his stick back to get ahead… he instead took out my eye." As Lavi lowered the eye patch, a small smirk played over his lips, "Doctors stitched it up but said I wouldn't be able to compete or really ski anymore. They said, without one eye my sense of balance would be off and all that stuff. But I'm skiing now, aren't I?"

Allen nodded.

"And what about you? With your scar there and frost bitten arm? Did anyone think you'd be able to board again?"

Hesitantly, Allen replied, "Well the doctors really didn't, but Cross sure did."

Lavi nodded, "Point is, you're snowboarding again. Look, Yuu might have fallen badly and busted his ankle, but I know for a fact he's not gonna take any of the shit the doctors tell him; he never has."

"But his ankle can't possible heal in time for the competition!"

"Maybe not for the first one, but if I know Yuu, he's gonna fight mad hard to be in the half-pipe competition; it's the one he's best at."

Allen frowned unconvinced, but Lavi did have a point. Knowing how Kanda was, being his competitive and prideful self, made it obvious that the Japanese would compete no matter what. This thought made the English snowboarder feel slightly better.

Lavi smiled, "Come on, eat up. Lenalee went on ahead to see Yuu and I promised he we'd come visit too."

Allen gulped, forcing himself to smile and nod at Lavi, while mentally panicking. Of all the people Kanda wanted visiting him in the medical center, Allen was definitely not one of those select few; unless of course, it meant Kanda was allowed to beat the living shit out of Allen.

* * *

_ The wind picked up around him as he sped down the hill, not listening to the yelling from his coach behind him. The sound of his instructor's yelling grew distant, muffled by the wind as he continued to speed up down the slope, not bothering to lean back to slow up a bit, even though his coach demanded he do so. _

He was alright. He had to be alright, dammit! That idiot can't just go get hurt like this one me… he can't!

_The snow from the crash had created clouds around where it had happened, making him lose some visibility in the already harsh blizzard around him. _

_ Finally he could see him. He was lying on his side in the snow, his board cracked from the fall._

_ "Alma!" He swerved his board horizontally, leaning back a bit to bring himself to a halt. Hastily he undid the straps around his feet, his hands were shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush he had just had, making it hard to undo the straps. As he yanked his booted feet from the board he shouted again to his friend, "Alma!" _

_ No response._

_ He took in the scene around him as he hurried to Alma's side. His friend's helmet and goggles had been yanked right off his head from the momentum of his fall, a long scratch across Alma's forehead showed this, along with the fact that both the helmet and goggles were missing from his friend's head. Alma's leg was at an awkward angle, it was bent almost the opposite of how one's leg should normally bend, and a bone was piercing clearly through his skin, snow pants, and all. Crimson blood stained the snow around the fallen boy, pooling around his leg and head._

_ He took in a deep breath and knelt beside his friend. "Alma?" He asked in almost a whisper, hoping for some miracle for some form of a response. _

_ The other's eyes were shut, his face pale from shock and probably blood loss, he made no sound or movement, besides the slight raising and lowering of his chest, if it weren't for that one would think the boy was dead. _

_ "No… get up dammit! What did I tell you?! When you fall, you get back up!" He was frantic now for any form of response from his friend; tears formed in his eyes, "Get up! God dammit, Alma, wake up! Wake up!" _

_ "Kanda!... Kanda!" He heard a voice calling his name over the loud rushing of the wind._

_ "Coach?!"_

"Kanda! Kanda! Wake up!"

Kanda forced his eyes open against the nightmare, "Huh…?!"

Lenalee was hovering over him; concern written all over her face, "Oh thank goodness you woke up!" She let out a sigh of relief, "They told me you wouldn't go into a coma, but I had to be sure…" Her voice drifted off as she noticed Kanda trying to sit up. "You shouldn't move too much, you got pretty banged up," She adjusted his pillows for him, earning an annoyed glare from the Japanese snowboarder.

"I don't need your pity."

"Of course you don't, but you'll deal with it anyways." Lenalee sat in a chair next to the bed.

Kanda remained silent for a moment, he wanted to ask her a question but fears what her answer would be. By glancing at the cast around his ankle he knew the answer wouldn't be good. He decided to just get it over with and asked her, "How bad did they say it is?" He gestured with his head in the direction of his encased foot and ankle.

Lenalee paused, "You broke it pretty badly… They said they'd be amazed if you could even walk on your own by the end of the Olympics." She looked at her friend, watching as he absorbed the news.

Kanda kept his emotions controlled; inside himself he first felt disappointment flash through him, then a wave of anger replaced that. Anger towards the doctors, anger towards himself, but mainly anger towards the moyashi.

Lenalee frowned at how controlled Kanda's face was; only a flicker of pain went through his eyes at what she had just said. "Kanda, I know this isn't what you wanted to happen, but Tiedoll said, and I agree, that you don't have to –"

"They're wrong." Kanda spoke confidently; his bangs hid his eyes from her view, but the tone of his voice was unwavering. After a moment of dead silence he looked at her. His eyes were dark and filled with anger and determination, "They're wrong," He repeated. "This isn't going to stop me from competing; I refuse to let it."

Lenalee stared at him for a moment; silence filled the room as she looked at him. Then her face became very serious, "Kanda, your body won't be able to withstand that kind of movement! You'll only hurt yourself more!"

"I don't give a shit! I came here to compete, and I am not letting this busted ankle stop me!"

The Chinese figure skater's face darkened and she raised her voice, "No, Kanda, you didn't come here to win! We all knew you were coming here to get away from what was haunting you back home, and do you know what that was, Kanda? Alma! You were scared, scared that they'd tell you the one thing you did not want to hear; that Alma wasn't going to wake up! That you'd have to make a choice to let him live in a comatose state forever or let him die! You came here to get away from hearing that, from having to make that choice. Well guess what Kanda; if you push your body too hard you'll end up just like Alma!"

The two glared at each other, it was as if the one who gave in first would have to agree with the other that was something neither one wanted. Tears glistened in Lenalee's eyes, and Kanda's dark eyes didn't show any sign of backing down from his suicidal choice. The raven haired boy was about to yell something at the girl when a cheerfully, annoying voice resounded from the hallway, opening the door to Kanda's room.

"Heya Yuu! Glad to see you're up, we were sure worried, huh Lenalee?" Lavi smiled at the Chinese figure skater, only to frown at the sight of her on the verge of bawling her eyes out, "Lenalee? What…?" He looked at Kanda with a very confused expression.

"Kanda, you idiot! See if I care if you get hurt like Alma did!" Lenalee ran from the room, crying as she pushed past Allen, who had been trying to hide himself behind Lavi.

Kanda looked at Lavi, daring him to argue with him like Lenalee had.

After a moment of strained silence, Lavi sighed, "Komui won't be happy to hear you made his sister cry," The red head walked into the room more, trying to ignore Allen who was almost clinging to his back.

"See if I care what that Sister-Complex says," Kanda said bitterly. He was trying hard to not let what Lenalee had said get to him, by forcing any thoughts of that conversation away. "What the hell did you want anyways?"

"Oh, Allen and I just thought we'd pay you a visit," Lavi smiled taking the chair Lenalee had vacated, thus completely exposing Allen, who had still been hiding behind Lavi.

Instantly Kanda's eyes fixed on the albino boy, his dark eyes flared with hatred and fury.

Allen paled a bit, wishing to God he had been able to come up with some excuse to not let Lavi drag him here, "H-hi Kanda, how are you feeling?" Allen could hardly form words in his mouth; he was dead, so fucking dead.

"You!" Kanda tried to get out of bed, but Lavi acted fast and held him down. As Kanda struggled against the skier he continued to yell at the British boy, "You've got some fucking nerve to show your face to me after all you've caused, you fucking bastard!"

Lavi looked confused, but he made sure Kanda didn't stand up or hit Allen.

"Look Kanda I'm sor –"

"Sorry?!" Kanda spat. "Don't make me laugh! You caused this! I would have been fine, I would have been able to snowboard no problem if it wasn't for you and your interference!"

Lavi held Kanda back in the bed tightly; his hands gripped Kanda's shoulders hard. "Yuu, stop it!"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi, and don't call me that!"

"No, you shut up Yuu!" Lavi raised his voice, startling both snowboarders. "Look… I don't know what Allen did, but arguing about it here won't solve anything." The red head's one green eye stared the Japanese boy down, "You have some bone to pick with Allen that I don't know about? Fine, I don't care what it is, as long as it's not something stupid like you being jealous of him." He glanced at Allen who had backed towards the door a bit. "If you want to solve this then you better get healed up, maybe you'll miss the first competition, but if you rest and fight hard enough then you can settle this on the half-pipe, ok?"

Kanda continued to glare at the albino then after a long moment of tensed silence he looked away, as if showing that Allen wasn't even worth his time. His body relaxed a bit, as the tension that had built up in his shoulders and muscles dissipated a bit. "Tch, Baka Usagi, you should stay uninvolved."

Lavi sighed, in slight relief that the Japanese boy had calmed down, "Maybe, but you should be more careful, don't you think?" The red head sat down again.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I'll do whatever the hell I want to do."

"Even when your body is telling you otherwise?" Lavi raised his eyebrow slightly.

At this Kanda was silent, but threw another glare at Allen.

Allen sighed, "I'm gonna wait outside Lavi, I can see I'm not wanted here."

Lavi nodded at Allen. "Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

Allen sat at a bench in the lobby of the hospital. He had been grateful that Kanda hadn't mentioned what had happened between the two of them.

As Allen's thoughts wandered someone sat next to him on the bench.

"So you visited him?"

Allen turned, startled to see Tyki Mikk sitting beside him, "Him?"

"Kanda Yuu, you know, guy who acts like he hates everyone's guts?" Tyki joked.

Allen paused then nodded. "Oh yeah, Lavi wanted to visit him."

Tyki's golden eyes glanced around the lobby. "Shame that poor Kanda fell, but certainly convenient; I mean now we don't have to worry about him winning, neh?"

"He could still recover…" Allen tried to sound optimistic.

"Oh he could… but the first part of the competition is in two days, the final run is in three, and I have yet to meet someone who could heal injuries like his in that time, he still has hope I suppose for the half-pipe," Tyki's said in a thoughtful voice.

Allen looked Tyki over; there was something about this man that creeped Allen out a bit, maybe it was the way the man's golden eyes almost looked like a cat's toying with its prey, or maybe it was the mysterious and dark tone of his voice, whatever it was it made Allen remember Kanda's warning about the Swiss team.

Tyki looked back at the English boy and smirked a little."Why don't you and I go get something to drink? You look a bit pale."

"Oh no, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for Lavi –"

"Just some coffee, I'll buy and we can have a good chat, neh?"

Allen hesitated.

"I'll explain everything to you, Boy, ok?"

"Alright," Allen agreed after a moment.

* * *

Tyki sat down opposite Allen, setting a cup of coffee down in front of the British snowboarder, "So no one has told you about Kanda's story yet, hm?"

Allen shook his head, "I figured it was something he should tell me himself, even if he does hate me…"

Tyki chuckled a little and took a sip of his own coffee. "Well that's thoughtful of you, but knowing Kanda, you wouldn't get a word out of him. Look Boy, I'm here to help you, because I think that Kanda's past should be common knowledge. It really is to most people… so it shocks me that you don't know any of it, so I think I should share this common knowledge with you."

"Why?" Allen interrupted.

"As I told you before, he used to smile. Now he's so mentally torn up that it's not safe for people to be around him all that much, neh?"

"I supposed…"

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" Tyki said flatly.

The albino paused. _Is it really something I should be hearing from Tyki? But I really do want to know what happened. Maybe once I know I'll be able to talk to Kanda… _"I do want to know."

Tyki mentally smirked. "Very well then," He kept his voice low to avoid others from eavesdropping. "So our story begins in a small town in Hokkaido, Japan. The town is far from the busy cities and known for its large snowy mountains. In this town there's an orphanage. Two specific orphans live here, one later becomes the famous Kanda Yuu that you and I know, and the other is Alma Karma. Kanda always went snowboarding, it was almost like air to him, and he needed to snowboard to live, or so many said. Alma, though slightly older than Kanda, looked up to the younger boy. Alma always followed Kanda around. Over time, Kanda came to tolerate Alma and the two became inseparable. But as orphans in this town they suffered greatly. The owner of the orphanage wasn't a very kind man and he practically worked the children to death, and he hardly fed them.

"When Kanda turned eleven, he planned to run away with Alma. The two disappeared into the mountains one blizzard filled night; the people at the orphanage believed they had died. Lucky for the two boys, growing up in the mountains had taught them how to survive such conditions. They had managed to navigate down the mountain, almost to a well-known tourist lodge; the storm got the better of them before they could make it to the lodge, and they were found buried in the snow the next morning by employees of the resort. These employees had not a clue what to do with the young boys, but brought them inside, taking good care of them. Kanda and Alma were allowed to stay at the lodge for some time, as long as they earned their keep. Alma was much cheerier and definitely was capable of working among the other employees… Kanda, not so much, he would disappear to go snowboarding, or hide out on the mountain by himself.

"After about a year of living at the lodge the two boys met the famous snowboarder Froi Tiedoll. The man had seen Kanda's snowboarding on evening at the resort and became very interested in his talent, along with Alma's. After asking for their permission, Tiedoll chose to raise the two boys as his pupils. Tiedoll was a snowboarding coach and was instantly impressed by Kanda's skills. Alma he was hesitant about teaching; Alma was a bit of a clutz, he was also always trying to prove himself to Kanda, thus taking many unnecessary risks."

Tyki sipped his coffee and smiled. "I shall fast forward a bit in our tale, to when Kanda was around fourteen years old. He entered in multiple competitions ever since Tiedoll trained him, making the boy well known; so he got entered into the Olympics. Alma at this point had accepted his place compared to Kanda, so he stuck with the other types of competitions, mainly X Game like events; however he still followed Kanda to the Olympics. At these games Kanda acted like any young snowboarder, well almost. He never displayed being nervous, but he definitely seemed to be enjoying himself, especially when Alma was around.

"As you know, Kanda won the gold. He and Alma went back to Japan, entered in more competitions and the such… and then something went horribly wrong. At one of the competitions there was a blizzard. Many snowboarders pulled out of the competition, not wanting to take the risks, those in charge were debating whether to cancel or not still. Alma and Kanda were waiting at the top of the mountain. The older of the two, Alma, started to grow impatient, he decided to not listen to reason and started down the mountain on his board, refusing listen to Tiedoll and his warnings.

"As he went down the mountain, it is believed, he lost visibility, and at one fateful point all control of his board. He had slid off the course and went over a rock unexpectedly; from there everything went from bad to worse. With no visibility he didn't stand a chance in seeing the trees and upon hitting one hard he spun out of control and fell into the snow." Tyki shook his head a bit, sighing, "Kanda had sped down the slope and found his best friend unconscious with several broken bones, one being his skull. Alma was rushed to the hospital, but he had fallen deep into a coma." The Swiss snowboarder paused as he looked at Allen, "To this day Alma Karma remains in the hospital in his deep coma. To this day Kanda is still haunted by when he found his friend in such a state. It is because of that he severed his friendships or so he hoped. He blames himself for what happened, and is constantly trying to get away from home, to escape the memories that plague him." With this almost overly dramatic statement, Tyki finished his story and looked Allen over.

Allen sat across from Tyki absorbing what Tyki had just told him. He wondered how much of it was true; Allen wanted to trust him, but at the same time Kanda's warning about Tyki and the Swiss team kept echoing through his head. _Can I really believe him?_

Allen was about to question Tyki, about what he had just been told when Lavi came over to the table, he didn't look pleased to see Tyki, the slight frown on his almost always cheerful face reflected this when he looked towards the Swiss snowboarder.

"Yo Allen, Tyki." Lavi looked at the two of them. "Ready to go, Allen?"

"Yeah." Allen started to get up.

"Aw too bad, we were having such a great time chatting." Tyki smiled.

"I'm sure you were," Lavi said, shooting a glare in Tyki's direction, "Come on Allen."

Allen thanked Tyki for the drink then he and Lavi headed towards the exit of the medical center, navigating through the busy lobby and out the side door of the building to avoid the masses of reporters out front. "Will Kanda be ok?" Allen asked Lavi quietly.

Lavi chuckled a little."Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, as I expected he's gonna fight hard; you'll be seeing him on the slopes again in no time."

* * *

Kanda still felt like shit, with the fact that he was confined to the hospital bed; after listening to Lavi he felt mildly better, not that he'd admit that the Baka Usagi had helped him.

As he relaxed a bit, reluctantly closing his eyes, he heard someone enter his room. The intruder's footsteps were quiet, but the faint scent of smoke gave who it was away instantly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kanda opened his eyes, looking directly into the golden eyes of Tyki.

"Oh, just wanted to check on my dear friend."

"I ain't your damn friend." The Japanese shot back.

"Hm, if that's how you feel…" Tyki shrugged, smirking a bit. His smirk darkened as he leaned over Kanda. "But I do have to thank you, your little slip up just made my job so much easier."

Kanda glared up at Tyki. "You've still got the moyashi to beat, baka, and that won't be easy!"

Tyki stood up straight, and looked down at the dark eyed boy, "Oh believe me, it will be."

Kanda frowned, _Tyki sounds too confident… _

"The rest of the world may have thought you just had some freak accident this morning, but I know what really happened." The smirk on Tyki's face reeked of evil.

_He's bluffing, he can't possibly know! _

"Did you and the British boy have a few too many drinks last night? You both arrived late to practice this morning and both looked a bit out of it." His golden eyes watched Kanda, pure evil shown in them, "He didn't seem too bad after a few runs, but you… you came to practice limping,"

Kanda tensed a little, but tried to keep his voice calm "What are you getting at?"

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Tyki leaned over the Japanese boy again, his smoky breath made Kanda turn away in disgust. "Did he fuck you real good, Kanda-kun?" The Swiss purred into Kanda's ear.

Kanda looked up at Tyki enraged, and shouted, "You have no proof!" Kanda tried to hide how nervous he was about Tyki knowing what had happened, by keeping his voice steady and not letting it waver.

"Oh believe me, I do." With that, the Swiss snowboarder roughly grabbed Kanda's hips, making the younger boy wince from the lingering pain that still throbbed in his hips and ass. "And that's all the proof I need. Don't think no one saw you two leaving the party together; your limping this morning only confirmed everything that had happened when you two were together."

"S-so?!" Kanda tried hard to not squirm in his discomfort at the other's aggressive touch on his hips.

"Your little friend certainly feels guilty, I'm sure he would settled for dropping to second place or leaving the Olympics if he knew that your little secret was no longer hidden." Tyki straightened, released Kanda, then he turned to leave, "Hope you heal up soon; hate to see the champion miss all the fun." With that he left the room, smirking still as he shut the door quietly.

Kanda fumed with anger, _Fuck! Fuck! He plans to blackmail me and the moyashi to win! _

The Japanese groaned; he had to speak with his British competitor, he wouldn't allow Tyki to win, even if it meant helping the moyashi .

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it... certainly took me forever to upload OTL Um... the usual constructive criticism please, and again I'm sorry for how long this took...

Thanks for reading!

~Torra

Ps. Please... I repeat PLEASE do not comment to yell at me saying stuff like "You need to update faster" until about a month has gone by since my last update... because I seriously got one of those comments a day or so after my last chapter I posted and I was not pleased, since I do have a real life you know... Also please don't comment with stuff like "Don't write this as a *insert couple here* fiction! I don't like that couple!" or something like "This should be Yullen! I prefer Kanda as top" Ok my response to comments like that is: Sorry... but this is MY fanfiction, not yours, and I had stated at the start of this fiction that it would be mainly AreKan *as in Allen's top, Kanda's is bottom* and there'd be hints of Kanda and Alma, and I've been warning about the hints of TyKan... the TyKan is there just to show how Tyki is able to mess with Kanda... nothing will happen I assure you... but the hints will remain.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Main reason why I struggled with this chapter is because it was just one of those chapters you have to write to get to the next part. (Like almost every second movie in a trilogy there needs to be that second one where it's usually crap or not as loved at the other two, but it serves a purpose of building up to the next movie) So honestly as you continue to read... I'm sorry if it's not that great as we get farther in I'm hoping things get better. I've also struggled to motivate myself to write this one because I am in the drafting stages of a fanfic that my beta and I have been planning and honestly it's on a topic I'm much more familiar and interested in than snowboarding ^^; (I do LOVE snowboarding but the next fanfic is on something... well that I've done TONS more research on XD)

Right so onto the mandatory stuffs:

Warning: Um... nothing major lots of language from Kanda mainly otherwise nothing else

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own D. Gray-Man or its characters those are all Hoshino-sensei's creations.

Enjoy!

[EDIT 12/1/12- I went through this chapter and just changed some minor things, mainly just the reporters name so that it was an actual DGM character, not some random name I came up with... ]

* * *

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Alliance

'Snowboarder Severely Injured'

'Snowboarding Wipeout'

'Is it the End of Kanda Yuu's Snowboarding Career?'

Lavi couldn't believe all of these articles. Almost every headline was about Kanda's fall, and each reporter made Kanda out to be some weak fragile thing that wouldn't be able to recover. "This isn't Yuu at all! Why do they write this stuff?" He threw down the newspaper he had been reading and looked across the table at his grandfather who simply sipped his tea and rolled his eyes at Lavi's outburst.

"Well for one it is their job to write that stuff, and secondly they don't know Kanda as well as we do." Lenalee spoke calmly but her eyes betrayed her feelings of sadness, they appeared bloodshot and puffy from crying so much earlier that day.

"Yeah, yeah I know… but still!" Lavi complained, but in his mind he could only wonder what had happened between Lenalee and Kanda earlier.

She hadn't said a word about it, and Kanda had almost ignored that he had even upset her. Before dinner Komui had approached the red haired skier asking why his beloved sister looked so upset. Lavi had said he could only guess that it was because of what had happened to Kanda.

Lavi was about to speak again when an Olympic aide came running into the mess hall, he saw Lavi and Lenalee and walked over to them, his steps were heavy and quick as he hurried over to them.

"Have any of you seen Allen Walker this evening?" The aide's face was tense and his breathing was heavy from having run clearly very far.

Lenalee was the first to speak up, shaking her head, "Not since this afternoon, he said he was going to be practicing on the half-pipe since the other course was closed."

The aide nodded in thanks and hurried off.

Lavi and Lenalee watched him run by the window towards the road that led to the half-pipe; confusion became written all over their faces as to why the committee would be looking for Allen.

"I wonder what that's about…" Lavi's voice trailed off, still not taking his eye off the window to the outside.

"Maybe Cross is looking for Allen?" Lenalee suggested and continued eating her dinner.

* * *

A cool breeze made Allen's silvery hair move around his face, his gray eyes looked out over the course ahead of him. He had said he would be practicing on the half-pipe, but really he just wanted time to think, and since Kanda was out of commission no one else would be practicing up there that late at night. He sat in the snow with his feet fastened to his board and his helmet beside his hip, at the top of the half-pipe.

He sighed and picked up his helmet, pushed the hair from his face then put his helmet onto his head. He then slid the goggles down from the top of the helmet over his eyes.

"I came all the way up here, I might as well do a few runs," Allen said to himself, his voice muffled behind his helmet.

The British snowboarder pushed himself up onto his feet and jumped a bit, to swerve his board vertically. With that he leaned forward slightly and let gravity take him down the starting slope. He leaned to the side a little as he reached the bottom of the slope, guiding his board over to the side of the pipe. The momentum of his board brought him quickly up the curved side of the pipe, giving him a large amount of air as he went over lip of the pipe.

Allen twisted himself in the air to bring himself back down onto the pipe facing forward. His board slid effortlessly across the smooth surface of the snow bringing him to the other side of the pipe, and he was brought up to the opposite lip of the pipe. He shoved off the side of the pipe and once he was freefalling in the air he twisted his body around and around. Impact; he felt his board hit the snow and let himself be brought back down into the center of the pipe.

"Walker! WAALKER!"

Allen blinked standing in the center of the half-pipe panting heavily was one of the Olympic aides, the one who had woken Allen up on the first day, Howard Link. As all of this went through Allen's head he remembered he had to actually stop himself from colliding with Link.

"Stop Walker! STOP!" Link's face looked worried as the albino swerved the snowboard horizontally, however the boy's momentum was too great and he was thrown forward right onto Link, who caught him.

The two fell onto the ground, Allen lying flat on top of Link, who winced and glared at Allen.

A muffled 'oof' was heard from Allen; he winced behind his goggles and helmet.

"Get… off!" Link bellowed shoving Allen off of him, then pushing himself up.

Allen sat on his knees, since his feet were still strapped his board, "Are you crazy? Why would you run in front of me like that, I could have run you over!"

Link raised an eyebrow, "What do you call what you just did then?"

Allen paused, as he pulled off his goggles and helmet and smiled a bit. He looked up at Link and said, "Breaking a fall."

"Whatever, look you need to come with me, Walker, I've been looking all over for you."

Allen fell back onto his rear letting his legs stretch out in front of himself, then leaned over and started to unstrap his feet from their bindings to the board. The small smile from his face faded, and he looked a little worried, "Why is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Link said flatly. He looked worn out and ran a hand through his blond bangs. "I have been… ordered… to bring you to see Kanda Yuu in the medical center."

Allen blinked; shocked; he definitely hadn't been expecting this, for a split second he was became worried Kanda had told the Olympic committee about the other night. "Why is something wrong with Kanda?"

Link hesitated then looked annoyed, "Just follow me okay? I don't have time to be doing this errand for Kanda Yuu anymore!"

The British snowboarder looked perplexed but nodded and stood up. "Alright let's go," He picked up his gear and followed Link down to the medical center. The whole way down Link remained quiet; he was clearly annoyed about having to find Allen for Kanda.

After leaving his equipment with Link in the lobby, Allen walked to Kanda's room. He knocked lightly on the door, worried about entering. Something seemed very off about having Kanda wanting to see him, again unless he wanted to beat Allen to a bloody pulp.

"Come in." A stern cold voice responded.

The white haired snowboarder pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside.

Kanda was sitting up in his bed; his eyes looked tired, but yet kept their same cold appearance. The Japanese's hair was down from what Allen had assumed to be his usual top knot-like pony tail; the ebony hair had fallen down around Kanda's shoulders, giving the same elegant contrast against his pale skin that Allen vaguely recalled from his one night stand with the older teen.

"Link said you wanted to see me…" Allen's voice was quiet and nervous as he entered the room, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Kanda nodded and looked Allen over, his navy eyes scanning over every inch of the albino it seemed.

After a moment of strained silence Kanda finally spoke, "I'm not one to forgive and forget, but I have very little choice in this situation right now."

Allen walked farther into the room, standing at the foot of Kanda's bed, the confusion that had already been written over his face only increased, his eyebrow rising slightly, "Situation? You mean your ankle?" Allen looked worried, "Look Kanda I know it's my fault but believe me I didn't know what I was doing that night! I had no intention of taking the medal from you-"

Kanda's dark eyes glared at Allen cutting him off. "That is not what this is about, Moyashi. I think for the sake of both of our careers you should sit down and let me talk."

Allen blinked, but obeyed and sat down in the single chair by Kanda's bed.

Once Allen was seated Kanda sighed. "I'm not going to gloss any of this over so I will get straight to it, you know our competitor, Tyki Mikk?"

The British teen nodded then paused, _Does he know about what Tyki told me earlier today? _

"On the night of the party when you…" Kanda seemed to hesitate almost hating to admit what had happened, "When you fucked me… he saw you carrying me out of the party. Tyki is smart, I will give him that, so when he saw both of us show up late to practice, and me limping he put two and two together and figured out what happened."

Allen paled, "H-he knows?! Then is he going to tell anyone?"

The older teen looked serious, "He hasn't yet but he is planning to, if you don't play right into his hands."

"Wait… me?"

"With me out of commission Tyki had one obstacle taken right out of his way, you are all that truly remains in that bastard's way of getting the gold medal, and he will play every card he has against you if he has to, so he can win." Kanda took in a deep breath, and let it out, "He told me he will blackmail you to drop out of the competition so that he can take first place." The Japanese snowboarder looked over at the other teen to see his reaction.

Allen looked down, he was silent for a moment then looked up at Kanda, a mask of resolve covered his face, "Then I will drop out, this competition is not worth all of this, besides I'm just the newbie anyways."

Kanda scoffed, "Idiot. That's not an option."

The albino looked confused, "What do you mean? It's the safest thing I can do!"

"I refuse to let that bastard win! I hate you for what you did to me Moyashi, but I refuse to let what you did to me, in your drunken horny state, allow that fucking bastard to win this competition!" Kanda glared at Allen, his dark eyes were filled with determination.

Allen couldn't explain the feeling those two dark eyes stirred within him with that single glare, but it certainly stirred something. The determination Kanda had to win created a spark in Allen and made him nod. "Alright, fine, if you know a way to beat him tell me."

Kanda looked pleased by Allen's response; the glare from his eyes faded and almost seemed to soften a little. "I've beaten him before, I know his tricks, you just need to learn them and learn how to counter them. In the end though all that matters is that you're faster than him and make it to that finish line before him."

Allen nodded again, he was prepared to listen to Kanda, and he wanted to gain Kanda's trust after he'd caused so much trouble for the other snowboarder.

* * *

Kanda looked at Allen, who was sitting beside his hospital bed, soaking in every word Kanda was saying about Tyki's style and tricks. "He'll try to make it look like an accident, by having his board knock yours, or by swerving so that snow spray distracts you, whenever you see him start moving in, you move away. If you see an opening speed up and cut him off," Kanda said.

He'd been going over all of the counters and tricks for over an hour now and he was getting tired. He knew he should let Allen go so that he'd be rested for practice the next morning but having the albino there shockingly calmed him a bit. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Allen's presence and the conversation they were having distracted him from his busted ankle and from the pressures of everything else.

Allen covered his mouth as he yawned, and glanced at the clock in the room, it was past midnight now and he remembered that Link was still in the lobby with his gear.

Kanda caught the other snowboarder looking at the clock and sighed, "I think that's all I can tell you… watch him closely though. He will probably approach you about what happened to try his blackmailing. Keep a calm face and just act confused and deny anything happened, understand?"

Allen nodded, "He can't release anything to the press without better proof, and if anyone asks you about your… erm hips… I guess…"

"They got bruised from the fall." Kanda finished for him, also not comfortable with discussing what had really happened between them.

"Yeah that sounds good," Allen stood, "Well… uh… goodnight Kanda." As he turned to leave Kanda felt some strange emotion, what was it? Sadness? No that couldn't be it was just the moyashi leaving. It wasn't like the white haired idiot was anyone majorly important to him, except when it came to foiling Tyki's plans.

Kanda shook his head a bit and turned away as he heard the door close behind Allen. He wouldn't admit any feelings for Allen, the thought of even having such feelings seemed absurd to the Japanese snowboarder. _He practically raped me! How could I ever have feelings for that idiot?! _

Kanda lay back on his bed, the room was still lit and he couldn't sleep at all with it the bright hospital lights on around him. He reached for the remote to the television that hung from the ceiling on the other side of the room. After turning the television on he instantly wanted to turn it off but couldn't bring himself to, as he saw what was on.

"Going back to our main story for the day, we turn towards the Winter Olympics where a career crushing accident took place." The male reporter looked at the camera, speaking with a serious tone, "The legendary snowboarder, Yuu Kanda, took quiet a fall early this afternoon on a practice run for the downhill snowboarding competition. We go now to the slopes with Brigitte Fey for more on this story."

The screen cut to a pre-recorded clip of the mountains around the Olympic slopes, a woman's voice providing commentary over it, as she set the mood for the story, "The day started out like any other for the Japanese Athlete-"

Kanda watched the segment and scoffed a bit, "Hardly, bitch, hardly… I usually don't wake up butt sore!"

"-He showed up for practice a bit later than most of the other snowboarders, but so did the competition." A clip was shown of Allen talking with his coach who did not look pleased at all with his pupil. "The competition, Allen Walker a new British snowboarder, seemed to be struggling with the course as he began his runs, making others think this may be their day to prove themselves better than him." Another clip of Allen was shown, as he almost lost his balance on the course. Of course Kanda knew this was from him being hung over.

"Over an hour into practice and the previous Winter Olympic gold medalist finally appeared. He started out with what seemed to be amazing run as he went down the course faster than Walker had been going earlier. But that speed in the end turned out to be his fall," The screen now showed Kanda as he had begun his run down the slope, then they showed his crash though it was hard to see what happened with the cloud of snow debris he had created in his fall.

"After the crash many were shocked to see the Japanese gold medalist get back up and actually make his way down the course. Once at the bottom of the course he was taken to the medical center by the onsite emergency crew." The shot cut to the female reporter who had been doing commentary over the clips, she stood at the bottom of the previously mentioned course wearing a blue winter coat and holding a microphone in her hand, her short copper colored hair was pressed to her face from the cap she wore.

"Now after the crash the Olympic committee sent many of their safety inspectors to look at the slope to see if they could find any form of sabotage that could have taken place; however nothing was found. They believe that it was simply human error, on the snowboarder's part. This announcement by the committee shocked many fans because of Yuu Kanda's record of being almost perfect with his snowboarding maneuvers. We talked to Kanda's coach earlier today and he simply said he 'cannot think of any reason for Yuu's fall… he has been known to be able to stop himself from having accidents such as the one that happened today'."

The reporter paused for a moment and the previous male reporter's voice was heard asking a question, "So no one can really account for what caused the crash besides just a loss of concentration?"

Brigitte nodded, "That's right."

The male continued with his questions, "Do we know the status of Yuu Kanda at this moment? Will he be able to perform at all in the Olympics now?"

At this Brigitte consulted a slip of paper she held, "We found out from the Olympic committee that Yuu's condition is nothing life threatening however he did break his ankle badly, it seems, which they believe will prevent him from competing. This is really too bad for him since he was going to be competing in both the downhill and half-pipe snowboarding."

"Yes that truly is a shame," The male reporter said. "Has there been any idea now who might win, now that one of the lead competitors is out of the race?"

Brigitte smiled a bit at this question. "Many fans have said they still expect the new snowboarder, Allen Walker, to pull through with this competition, but after his runs today they are left unsure. However after today's practice runs someone new has appeared on top, that being Tyki Mikk from the Swiss team. In the previous Olympics he had come very close to winning however he was cut off by Yuu Kanda right towards the end of the race and came in second."

The screen cut to the male reporter, "Well we shall continue to watch this snowboarding competition at the Olympics with great interest. Thank you Brigitte."

Kanda turned off the television, he felt furious that no one seemed to believe he would be able to make a comeback, well no one except the Baka Usagi.

He threw the remote away from himself and heard it clatter on the floor. "I can't believe them! I'll show those idiots though… I'll prove them all wrong, including Lenalee!"

The clatter must have startled a nurse near the room because sure enough a nurse poked her head into the room, "Is everything alright, Mr. Kanda?" She spoke softly.

"No. I can't sleep with these damn lights on, Tch." He glared at the ceiling as he heard the nurse when she shuffled into the room and turned off the lights.

"There is that better?" She smiled a bit, keeping her voice calm and polite.

"Yeah, yeah, now leave." Kanda snapped at the nurse.

Startled she rushed from the room, closing the door softly behind her though.

The Japanese snowboarder let out a sigh and closed his eyes, "Finally, I can get some sleep already!" Though for the first hour as he tried to sleep he couldn't. There were too many things on his mind that he just couldn't ignore, the main one being the moyashi. Would the albino boy be able to out maneuver Tyki? Why was it that Kanda had suddenly felt some connection to the boy? He groaned a bit, not wanting to even think about the second question. He pushed it from his mind ignoring it. He didn't want to feel anything with that idiot, besides hate. The moyashi had so far only caused trouble for him and he wanted no more of it.

As for the first question, he hated to think it, but he knew all he could do is just have faith in the British snowboarder and hope that he had listened well to Kanda, and would be able to apply what he had been told to his snowboarding.

* * *

Allen had walked down the hall quickly to where he found Link sitting on a bench in the lobby, with Allen's snowboarding gear beside him.

"What's been taking you so long?!" Link had yelled, his face turning red with anger. He had stood up quickly and glared at Allen, "I have better things to do than search for you then sit by your stuff for over an hour!"

Allen grabbed his board and other gear from Link and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry… Kanda had some serious stuff to talk to me about… and I kind of lost track of time."

Link had rolled his eyes at Allen then the two of them had left the medical center together. Soon the two split up since Link, in an annoyed tone, had told Allen he had a lot of work to do.

Allen trudged back to his room, his helmet tucked under his arm, holding his snowboarding boots in one hand and his board in the other. He looked up at the clear sky and smiled a little, he was glad that Kanda had suggested teaming up for a bit. Though the reasoning was just to protect their drunken mistake from the press, in Allen's eyes it would help him get closer to Kanda.

He didn't know why but Kanda fascinated him. Maybe it was that both of them had been orphans who had lost those closest to them or something like that, but Allen felt a connection with Kanda that for the moment he couldn't explain.

After a few minutes of walking Allen reached his room. He set his equipment against the wall as he unlocked the door. He then carried everything inside and shut the door with his foot.

When he saw the shape his bed was in a small blush rose in his cheeks. The blankets and sheets were twisted and all messed up across the bed and his clothes from the previous night were still thrown about the room.

Quickly he cleaned up the room, as if worried the police would come in searching for evidence to use against him in a rape case. He changed the sheets on the bed and threw the dirty ones into the hamper provided in the room. After he was done he looked around the room again to be sure he hadn't missed anything. He nodded upon seeing his now clean room, got changed into a loose night shirt and pants, and then collapsed onto the bed.

It had been a long hard day and tomorrow seemed like it was only going to get harder. Allen stared at the ceiling remembering the determination he had seen in Kanda's navy eyes. "I can do this… I can beat Tyki and make it up to Kanda. I promise I will… I promise to Mana." He held up his scarred hand's fist and made the pact with himself that he wouldn't back down. Ever since his adoptive father had died Allen had used him as a guide. If Allen ever made a promise to Mana he made sure to keep it, this promise would be no different from the others.

In three days when it was the final run for the downhill snowboarding, he, Allen Walker, would beat Tyki Mikk.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that wasn't too bad for you XP As I said it's a chapter that needed to be there, I needed it there to build on Kanda and Allen's relationship and to set up for the final run of the downhill competition.

Oh and yeah... there was a little LinkxAllen in there... I don't like that couple that much but I have a friend who likes it so I was like "Pft what the heck I'll let Allen fall on Link and that's about it" XD

I will try hard to get going on the next chapter and have it out to you before the end of June, but no promises. However as we get closer to the end of June I give you permission to message me telling me *nicely!* to get the chapter out, because sometimes I just need to hear it from others to be motivated to write it.

Please leave constructive criticism please!

~Torra


End file.
